my life as super hero
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: [enrolment OC open ] hey all want to be a super hero, but and the really most difficult being one especially if you are an adolescent. For Lara Galindo not only he must be the Guard of Los Diablo, but also to go to the Lyceum Hollyoow Diablo with his best friend Jase West. Lara will have to hide his secret identity to his friends, but also his love for Jade West.
1. The first night of the guard of Los Diab

Los Diablo was a city that day quiet trope quiet but at night there was a night without the sound of gunfire police, I have the cries of innocent people who are kidnapped.

But everything was about to change because the city was going to be a new mysterious figure that will clean the city from the bad guys.

CAP 1: a new hero for Los Diablo

Pov of a common criminal

It was a dark and silent night something strange for Los Diablo, midnight was coming and I and the band had to introduce in the port of Los Diablo to pick up a load important for our Boss William Argent.

When I and the rest of the group arrived in the harbor all was quiet trope quiet for my tastes.

One of the guys asked me "boss does not it seem like there's something strange about this place," I do not like to discourage my kids but I replied "no I like to say a silent night in Los Diablo just means that a storm is coming that will only bring trouble and I do not want to be here when true ".

The boy took a few steps back and said, "So what do we turn back the head." I wanted to say them to you but instead I said, "you're stupid if we return without the month Argent appezzi will make us, we just have to find the count, it must bring the goods and dinners we go away from here, we split the middle group goes to the boats the rest goes bunkers and you boy you stay to keep an eye on the machine. "

The boy stiffened and said shutter "I understand Mr. Capone" and did have dinner as if we were in the army, I Rissi for the buffoonery of the boy and said "boy six comic but now behaved seriously or I'll use it as an anchor for drowning cop if we find one at this time. "

The boy ran into the machine and took with him a bat of Baseball.

I along with two giants went looking for our counted in the bunker after vro half now we have not found the goods, after that we tried in the fourth bunker I started to see a mysterious figure on the roofs and on the platforms of the port.

At the beginning I thought it was my imagination, but gradually I began to see this mysterious figure everywhere.

Where I turned the eyes saw only the ghostly figure, the rest of the group begin to see the mysterious figure and I said to calm "guys we just take the goods and get out of here, what are you afraid of most of our head and some strange figure who will act here. " The group after they looked around said "we prefer to face the ghost that the Boss and worst of the devil" for the rest of the time he was looking for the count that figure seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Me and the guys, we relaxed now that we had no distractions could be counted on, which is why we are divided, one of the guys I talk through the radio station and said, "I found the head and counted in the bunker 8, and step I close Capone ".

I called the rest of sends to rejoin the bunker 8 but instead of coming all the bandwidth only 9 guys hey two giants have appeared. I said everything furious "where the hell are the rest of the band" one of the boys approached and said, "I do not know, I tried to contact them but no reply, it seems that I have been eaten by the earth worse."

I close up my 80-gauge shotgun and said, "each one remains in look, we get into the bunker and take the goods and dinners we go from this hellish place" each picked up his weapon and we entered the bunker 8. The inside was grand part of our goods scattered on the ground and our count was tied up like a sausage in upside down with iron chains.

Suddenly the doors of the bunker closed, not even a distant second it happened that the roof rush that mysterious figure.

One of the boys begin to shoot the monster, but instead of dying just happened that this monster shooting with a great speed and get up to the colo the guy who shot him; the boy was struggling to break free but without success so he took the gun and shot straight to the head of the monster, when there was only a few millimeters separating the monster bullet emanates from a light blue-strengthened and you instantly.

The bullet did him nothing but the creature launch the guy with a great strength that made him fly until you crash into the bottom of the bunker. The creature around toward me, the creature is evaporated before my eyes, I along with two giants we Scapati leaving the rest of the band with that creature.

When we were far enough away from the bunker 8 of one of the giants said "what the hell was that beast" I did not know what to say but I answered "a bastard devil chav appezzi and I will not let it get me."

In less than a second transmitter turned on the radio and said "boy is at the bunker # 1 and an emergency" the boy replied, "I'll be right head but what happened, appeared the cops" I wanted to say them to you but the fear of me coexisted tell you the truth "no kid and success that a kind of demonic creature and came after us and if I sank even lunges you with me."

The boy stammered "vennngo sub suffered head" when the machine was going to get picked up the creature appeared in front of us.

Now that he was in front of my eyes, faces that the creature was a tall guy at about 175 cm

he wore a kind of suit-armor.

The suit and black dark and covered the whole body; you could see that especially on the arms, legs and torso was a kind of tissue-muscle seemed we were seeing the muscle tissue that formed all colored by a kind of rubber black light. The numbers were covered with a metal crystalline colored black, in the middle line of a wax silver metal that surrounds the chest, the rest of the body seems to be made of a metal fiber-plastic resembling the muscle-tissue but simpler and clearer picture of color.

The spinal column was protected by a metal plate silver, settler from this plate continues the spinal column to the head plate is located on the jaw and sides of the head. The mouth was covered with a piece of metal gray grand part of the head was covered by woven metal-plastic. The eyes were covered by a visor and blue sapphire that departed from the sides of the head.

The guy also carries a belt of silver containing metal tubes black crystalline and discs of silver from behind there was a tube longer than the other two and made of a metal silver.

There were other plates that are found on the thighs and lower part of the guy they even color silver. Finally wore backrests and lower charges (armor for anti arm) of the stretched crystalline metal plate with some silver.

The two giants came on their machine guns, automatic and fired the guy-creature, the bullets were not any graph looked like it was the Super-Man, but after a few seconds the creature-guy begin to back away a few paces; I thought this nightmare was about to end now that was nearly up that thing begins to die but instead the creature that emanates light blue and jumped to vro 6 feet in the air and landed behind us.

The two giants whirled hoping they could kill the creature with gusts bullet but when they turned the creature emanates a yellow light and a snap with inhuman speed, struggling with a gigantic force the guns out of the hands of two bad and smezzo if they were things of toothpick after gave fictitiously two fists to two bad that flew to 8 meters and then fell into a garbage where surely remained for quite a while 'time.

When there is only a meter that separated me from this demon metallic happened that the machina of the band went straight to the devil but instead of being invested by machina happened that the creature-demon stop the machine simply by using his hands.

Then he took the door of the car and fling in arias and then took the boy with his left hand and held it in the air, the boy was able to take his bat and hits with full force the creature's head but unsuccessfully mass is split and the creature launch the kid in the knot with the two giants. Finally the creature approached more to the machine and begin to lift it up when the machine was above his head and said with a deep voice and frightening "rogues and come the hour of destruction."

Then I emanate a red light and his muscle mass is more strength and launch the car in the air with a strength of a titan, the car flying so fast that when I fall into the bunker 8 background its walls as if they were cardboard instead of wall armed. I was scared to death the whole gang was made appezzi one by one by a fellow-creature-demon and I am left alone with it, begins to shoot the creature without success after I won the ammunition caught me and held me for colo in the air with just one hand.

I was sure that my hour had come but I wanted to know that things were and so I said, "what are you a demon of the underworld, a kind of weapon of war scapata lab somewhere."

The creature relax a little 'grip and said, "I am the new guardian of this city and my aim will be to tear each rogue and send her to prison" after those words gave me a head and everything went black.

When I wake up I was in front of a mucus of cops who had taken our merchandise each gang member was seized by the police, the two giants had been taken by an ambulance with two cops and doctors inside the guardian to exaggerated with those two.

When he entered the police van with the rest of the faces that sends the guardian I was wading from what remained of the bunker 8 and after a few seconds the watchman is evaporated into thin air. I now know what kind of storm had arrived in Los Diablo and this storm will bring many events to Boss of the city and is called the guardian of Los Diablo pezziore the nightmare of a criminal a superhero hungry Vendeta and justice.

Pov Guardian

I alontanato bunker 8 using the mode invisibille the suit.

I was extremely happy I just finished my first patrol and sent to prison a gang that was smuggling illegal weapons for the first night was fine, but I had definitely take pictures to the face of the guy before I gave him a head.

The only thing I do not like and that this suit can not keep me invisible when I use the shooting mode mode armor (armor mode and the mode that gives an inhuman strength and also a resistance inhuman) I would have less trouble with the jumps and racing across the rooftops and the skyscrapers of Los Diablo.

But at least I have tested the strength extrema mode (mode strength extrema gives an inhuman force 10 times but the suit loses much of the resistance) mode that my permission to launch the car as if it were just a carelo cart full of food. Should I go home it's already 12:42, abasta for patrol for a grand day today and tomorrow, I just hope that Jason is not nervous I promised him that I would be home by half past twelve.

Luckily my still left 84% of energy in the generator ADES (Power Energy Sonica) ADES ironic name my generator and the name of the god of the underworld, it means that the port hell when I wear the suit, this thing says I should not go plan with criminals.

Let's see I have 84% of energy shot mode would allow me to get to the house in less than a half hour but the energy would decrease by 18% add damage caused by shots of criminals here that I slow down and cause an additional cost of energy I would remain in the worst cases 57% of energy in the Sharpening cases only 66%. However it turns out I just want to go home and get some sleep '.

Pov of the narrator

The guardian active mode shooting and added energy to the generator component and systems of speed and agility of the suit this thing provoked the generator to issue a yellow light.

Well for half an hour the guardian jump and climb on the roofs and buildings and above all races as if it was followed by a demon.

When the guard arrived in a large villa in the forest taken in Los Diablo active stealth mode of the suit and I look back looking like a manhole cover that I find it back under the bushes from the open manhole you saw only darkness and gloom. The warden looked down and said, "a normal person does not jump the but since I decided to become a kind of hero, I lost grand part of the normal that I had" the guardian jump the inside yelling "Geronimo !" the guardian homes a few seconds and when I land was in a kind of bunker- Bat cave under construction.

The place had reflectors installed in the roof to allow you to see the area, to one side of the bunker there was a lot of TV and computer months on top of the other with billions of wires were crossed and united than they connected each screen at one twenty Sever computer;

Further away from the wall screens there was a classroom in front of a table filled with Lime of tools and equipment you do not know here.

Acanthus table chock full of tools was a table with a lot bigger over sketches and projects but mostly there were the inventions to be finalized but mostly I want to change from perfect them. On the opposite side of the area of inventions was a map of the city at night and full of disdain and a desk full of records of criminals and gang at liberty close to it there was a table full of crisps, savory dishes with leftover even cans of water but most of you and another number of leftovers.

Infuse right in the bunker was 5 capsules where the caretaker should put his all but for now there was only a suit and wore the keeper. In the center of the bunker there was a round table on it was a laptop which downloaded information; an ipad chock full of personal photos and sketches and any projects all protected by a password; there was also a mp3 full with music to pass the time when he worked the guardian, pajamas blue and blue and near them was a paperback Hollywood Diablo Arts.

The warden approached the table and said, "Protocol lair SSN0001 V.01" happened that the voice modifier incorporated into the suit are invalid, and so instead of hearing the voice deep and serious one used to feel the true voice of the guard who was more thin and much sweeter.

When the modifier is off voice said "protocol lair SSN0002 T.01" happened that the whole of the guardian is remodeled and became much more feminine in simple words

tissue-muscle step by muscle men in the women's precisely that of a girl between 15-16 years to the fact that the military school for almost 4 years.

Now the look he said in his real voice "system nano-suit dosed catkin protection SVN237 - Protocol lair S.01 The End" a part of the silver plates of the back separated and the tissue turned on colo disappeared and the protections of the helmet Guardian is disattivarono allowing the holder to remove the helmet. When the guard took off his helmet you could see he was under the sleepy face of a teenager who had long hair and blacks tied to the tail, his eyes were light blue and had light skin.

When you put the helmet on the table said "nano-boot system returns to the stage beta" as if nothing had the suit broke up as if nothing had happened and was transformed into a kind of clock that the command of the guard causes the nano-boot to recreate the suit.

When all the nano-boot returned in the watch look said "Lara Galindo six genius to build a suit that consists of nano-boot that can get inside a clock to be able to take with you your costume hero.

Anyway must remove the three defects of these nano-boot that are 1 if I want to maintain a solid part of the suit must separate it before letting the nano-boot the clock; 2 if the suit is damaged the nano-boot even they are damaged and can not dismount if the suit and badly damaged before I have to repair the suit in order to activate the process of nano-boot to enter the clock; 3 the defect most embarrassing my clothes from under are absorbed by nano-boot compartment when the clock and I remain bare.

I have to stop talking in the third person of me lying and start to get dressed before my brother-aide Lara is telling me you're late you had to be home now half hour, go to the arts teeth to go to sleep, tomorrow begins on your first day at Hollywood Arts Diablo ". When Lara had finished dressing you open the door of the bunker and Jason was coming down the stairs saying" Lara had to be in bed for 35 minutes, and tomorrow's your first day in high school Hollywood Diablo Arts, go to sleep I'll take care of updating the systems of your magnificent nano-suit ".

Pov di Lara Galindo

Jason was coming down the stairs and say less than what I have said before, Jason was not the normal older brother of a teenage sister. Really how many years older brothers a little sister who fights crime in a suit super technology invented by them less.

We see Jason 21 years ended in the College of Justice could go for the lawyer 24 hours 24 but prefers to work only Monday, Thursday, Sunday as a lawyer in the rest of the time and an artist who blows up, I cause a fire in any thing that touches a miracle that I did not fire my worst bunker- bar cave under construction.

Jason looks like a great deal to his cousin Spenser Shay except that Jason finished the college and that her sister does not do a show on the internet called Ai Carly with her friends Sam and Freddie Benson puckett, but fights crime every night almost every night some nights I'm in the bunker and work to suit and types of gadgets.

When Jason arrival in front of me I said "I'll go to sleep Jason, tomorrow morning you raconto of how I did it to pieces of arms dealers, please can you connect the iPad to the laptop so I can have a copy of the program with me, and finally connects helmet suit with giant wall-screen computer I want analyzes data on capacity of the suit and good night Jason. "

Jason said "good night Lara" and then went to do what he asked me to do.

Now I climbed the stairs of the bunker that led me to a corridor silver with many rooms and safety devices; after some tens of seconds are arrived in front of a steel door that had a retinal scanner built.

I walked over to the scanner that in seconds I project a laser blue straight to my eyes after a few seconds I had finished scannarmi the retina and so you feel a robotic voice saying "welcome Lara". In front of me was a shelf full of the book I just had to take the book fair open its secret compartment and press the button so doing the shelf and I carry it around in the library of the house. From there I went to my room and I jumped straight in my bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Note author

Eco the first chapter of this story, I'd get the ink topics on this story to a question, and if I am willing to answer.

Ps. This story will act in a sort of Marvel universe there are also characters of Ai Carly that Lara will visit in the near future.

I hope that the chapter is over and out of your liking.


	2. A normal morning (for Lara and Jason)

Pov di Lara Galindo

I was sleeping I had not had any dreams, I sought last night I was awake trope, but I enjoyed it to death by throwing the car into the air literally.

She begins to wake up at 6:30 had become a habit of mine to go to bed late and wake up early since I started to read all night comics with Batman means since I learned to read.

Like every morning I took the alarm clock that did not stop to make his drink-click-click noise at infinity so the spear to the wall and, as always, he stopped, had become a habit throw the alarm clock in the wall for that Jason put his subsides plastic to protect the wall from the shock of the clock.

When I got up I could not walk very well and for this reason I leaned against the wall and said, "as always Lara six asleep 93% in the morning"

when I got to the bathroom I washed my face with ice water to wake up well.

Begins to turn his head as if I were a wet dog trying to dry out,

I took the towel and wiped my face and even the glass of the bathroom which was wet with water.

And I said, "you can not really be a morning without shaking hair sentigli for free."

Now that I had washed my face and made my little game in the morning, and went into the shower and began to wipe and remove the rubber smell burning hair, I wondered if Toni Stark after wearing the armor for a long time that happens the hair take the smell of the material here and the fate armor.

Parts of the suit are made of special rubber-coated steel carbonic single atomically and if you're inside trope begin to take the smell of burning rubber less.

But after the third washing hair is out of the shower and took my robe and went to the mirror after I dried my hair and then I got my hair as I like long, mailing and smooth but mostly free to move and blond.

When I finished arranging my hair and a little 'trick I said "Lara really that helmet to negative effects to your hair lose their shine and become those black instead of remaining platinum blonde and shiny, after all those hours with that helmet trope and speak in the third person when you're alone, "now that I had finished to take off the smell of rubber, especially to remove off that sort of powder that turns my hair in blacks.

cursed nano-boot who think that my hair is part of the suit and the color like it.

I went in my room and I mesa white bra with the white boxers, Jens new dark blue, a white shirt with short sleeves and a blue sweatshirt with zipper and hood, were fixed my size.

Now that I washed and dressed, I went to wake Jason, I bet I'll find him asleep in the living room on the couch with popcorn.

When I arrived I found Jason on the couch with my laptop personal (Lara two laptops and one in the bunker 24 hours 24 the other and a normal laptop with normal things) in hand and next to him wax a bowl of popcorn and a coke, I was very angry I have said many times in Jason not to touch my laptop personnel, keep all my favorite movies also a copy of all my music, I find that my personal notes looked, at least I try to read my diary, I wear the suit and turned it into ball Ping Pong.

I took my laptop and staff looked and checked out the chronology, Jason does not know how to clear the history of the system a good thing for me, for him and not a good thing.

But let's see what a combined Jason, all night watched that stupid TV show celebrities under water using my internet connection; not kill him for this but still do a lesson for three reasons one has to ask my permission to touch, 2 should not use my internet access to a key of its own, 3 should have better taste in TV Show I could not watch Doctor Who Tenn Wolf.

So I went in the kitchen that was connected to the living room after I tried for 10 minutes, I found a large bucket and fill it with ice water and went close to Jason with an evil grin on his face, waking him before I recovered the laptop and put it in a drawer next to the TV, now that I had the green light to wake Jason screamed "woken Jason" and throws the water giacciate on him.

At the moment, jump off the couch screaming "Clarey my yeti attacked again called Lungerk" after a few seconds Jason awoke from his strange dream and said, "Lara you crazy, I have this and another dream of those that wake me up and I'm still in a dream. "

I do not miravo that Jason does strange dreams makes him ever since I know him, if for every really weird dream ricevesi a dolarro I would now (23 x 360 = dollars less) but my curiosity made me ask "Jason number one not tocare my portatille staff without my permission, tell me what the number two sogniatto so I can write in the book

STRANGE DREAMS OF MY BROTHER ".

Jason looked at me with a look that said, I'm thinking about what to say, after a few tens of seconds of thinking, Jason said, "why not, we see in the video game was Wicherd with my favorite characters and Clarey Lungerk we had the task of seeking the treasure of great ancient temple of true Anterdisy.

The worth Anterdisy was surrounded by storm without end, and I smoke group attacked by many wolves and other creatures of ice but the worst enemy was the great Yeti Yetius attacking at night and I was attacked twice in a row; Lungerk was the only one that could compete with the rest Yeti towel tell later after I get dressed with something less wet. "

Now I had a choice to make but I said aloud, "what should I do A: call a psychologist to you, B: deny you as a brother, C: you write the dreams so I put it to use to create an extension of the game Wicher Wards treacherous D : all these things starting to home with the suit to the maximum force "you could see straight in the face that he was worried that after you look around said"

Lara you preferred the E: I change and later you buy a video game PS3, I have new shoes with some plush Assasin's Creed "I approached and looked at him straight in the eyes, I was very sure that if I kept a little 'Jason definitely will use his pants as a process.

So I said, "so we do go up and change the number one, number two I make your coffee and my tea with some lively, number three will take me in high school because I want to watch the local news to see what happened with criminals yesterday evening, number four when working at your works write your dream I want to use to expand the game finally, to sleep well, I slept like a log.

Ps in the afternoon we go to the pier and I take the Drake Uncharted Among Thieves and maybe some new sweatshirt ".

Jason raised breath and said "fine with me but I have a question the military school you learn to make scare people, and something that I have to purchased by criminals KO

One last question because I scare when using the look. "

I was very happy I just won a new games and new sweatshirts, missing only a few comics and nourishing balm for hair and I will have the best shopping around 592.

Jason replied saying "a little 'from military school and another from movies, comics, video games, but a small part by criminals who receive beatings from me, for I presume that look and sort command that means if not to fear me I'll in small pieces. "

Jason looked at me confused and said, "Lara I'm taller than you with 13-15 inches and are a he" statements were fairly beaten but still answered "then the club cooking, reading, sewing and going to make the nails what they say SISTER MORE ".

Jason replied shooting "then do not you want me to bring the cakes of the club, I've read books that give me strange dreams that the uses for your game and your knowledge I made the nails in order to take the number of cute girl in the living room. "

- The reading clubs need to know pretty girls, I hear what you have to do on a date, I memorize the stories of several older, Marta knows some very comical.

- That's why mom and pappa year made me want to have another child with the gear in place

- I do not think at all the gear in place Miss Super Hero who fights crime at night.

- The reason for this, I have some strange wheel but you are the king of strange

- Not the king of the strange and Spenser, I Gibby.

- Because not all of the two, best sister strange of a Super Hero

- Spencer and Gibby are co-king of weird, but if I'm your sister you are my brother

- This statement in evidence than they need to.

- I see lots of evidence that many do not know where to start, but often begin wearing sweatshirts, I've never seen wearing a skirt, I have heels, you're out with a guy; you're some kind of Tony Stark and also that one of your favorite heroes, the stored hundreds of comics; to a large DVD collection of DC and video game adventure, you spent the head of the house, to invent an online game alone that brings you money every harvest.

You do not know anything about Twilight, almost uses the phone, I almost forgot my 3 SMS sent in a put a new record, you know give a strong punch in the shoulder; you do not know almost nothing of fashion, to put KO 4 colleagues to military school by herself, wearing a suit that makes you look like a he, though much more athletic than most normal girls and the most important thing your sexual orientation and aimed at girls.

- Buckets to have won a tomboy but because to play the card of my attraction verse the girls thought that we will not talk about this thing when I'm with you.

- Because for once I wanted to win, at least I did not say that you get angry lesbian and avoiding me and for the love of god told him.

- I go to school alone Jason and later I'll take 5 comics with your money and maybe some new consoles, Xbox One would be fine in my room and maybe wake up tied to a rise tomorrow.

Pov di Jason Galindo

Lara had gone to the kitchen to make her tea and my coffee that will surely be lousy, I poisoned, I went to my room to put some dry clothes.

Meanwhile I took blacks pants and a blue shirt my mind was saying to myself Jason're a stupid, because to say the word lesbian Lara hates being called that, this word transformed our father who loved Lara.

In an asshole who does not pretend to have never had Lara Grace to this word I gained custody of Lara and have also become the legal guardian but I do not know what to do.

In these moments I wish mom was here he would know what to say but mom divorced eight years ago and now can not get close to Lara, not even know where his mother to ask for advice.

Then I have to ask for advice in Spenser maybe that crazy to advice on how to make happy the little sisters.

After I access the laptop I activated the room and called web Spenser, who told me after the fifth response, Spenser had a face I'd say another successful Spenser accident.

Spenser said

- Cousin Jason brings you to search for your favorite cousin.

- Spenser if my only cousin and because the black face?

- Jason I found that if you put flour instead of cola and accept it and some other substance in a volcano of paper happens that explodes in your face and it hurts a lot.

- As they go in Italy you and Carly were good

- Very well here my art and how the breakdown is hot selling now, Carly and very happy and before school but problems in computer science and technology, but nothing serious.

Tell me about yourself and Lara, Los Diablo as

- And a very unique kind of town, there are many people in the city and many Star pass this way the only bad thing and that night Los Diablo and a bit 'dangerous for my tastes.

- Then why I tried to seven in the morning, are not very good with time zones but dimi thing to need cousin.

- Lara and angry with me, I said something I should not say, can you give me some advice on what to do I do not have much experience.

- I see an idea that would help you

Spenser is around the screen and shout Carly come quickly, his cousin Jason to help him you need advice, I have to go clean my face.

After a few minutes he replaced Carly Spenser who went off to do what it does and said Spenser

- Hello Jason, my Spenser said to need advice on what

- I said something I should not tell Lara

- Wait a second I thought that my cousin is called Laura Lara

- No two cousins Carly Laura is one of them and with his father, but there also called Laura and daughter of the sister of your father and I visited several times and do not know how to beat Sam in a race to eat meatballs polo spicy.

- Means that I do not know much about her cousin Laura and I missed the name of my cousin since I've known, there are many things in here I do not know Lara

- Not even towel images Carly

- What are you talking Jason

- Carly nothing but advice how can I apologize to you

- And hard to say because I just learned his name a second ago, but I'll try to tell me what you like Lara

- We see really like action movies, Fantasy, Mystery, adventure, scifi; video games such as Final Fantasy XIII, Drake uncharted, goes crazy after the DC comics and the TV series Doctor Who, his favorite super hero that saved the world group Avengers and Iron Man.

His favorite mutant and Wollverine, he likes to wear sweatshirts, loves cake giocolato, lemon and peach, hates caffeine, he likes tea, his favorite name for a cat and Cleo, does not like dogs, snakes , spiders.

And sure a kitten and more adorable than a puppy, a mule and less stubborn than her, to the needs of other information goes well so I Carly.

- Jason I think Lara would like a kitten I also I'd like one

- Thank you very much my saved Carly Lara when angry and acts as if I did not exist, and the more I wake up with cans of iced water, I worse.

- Jason well good luck with the kitty, goodbye cousin with a strange cousin tomboy and a nervous world.

Now I went into the kitchen and I lived Lara drank his tea and pretended I did not exist, not even looking at me, I took my coffee and after I went to watch TV.

When I turned on the TV and it happened that appeared a bombshell on the news talking about how the arms traffickers were arrested by the police, but the strange thing that all criminals were unconscious some of them were seriously injured, the chief of the operation said

"Guardian of Los Diablo when I get out of jail right after you pay lighthouse and canvas."

The presenter present drawings showing the alleged perpetrator of the destruction sl harbor depicting the suit of my sister.

The announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we interviewed criminals and we got a destroyer protected harbor; criminals the years nicknamed THE GUARDIAN OF LOS DIABLO, now Los Diablo as a threat to New York, but I Jackson Jonah Jameson lighthouse that that my brother can not do with Spider-Man.

carcero will send him in with the rest of the public threats this Guardians and only a violent criminal who will be behind bars and then I will make sure that even Spider-Man will be locked.

I will not let John Jonah Jameson stain the honor of the family with his failures with Spider-Man to the lighthouse I heard John what I've always done I'll be ten times better than you. "

At that moment you hear "now is a public menace for the crime and now more, now I have my own John Jonah Jameson that hates me and what I like" I whirled around and smiling faces Lara, I asked at the moment "Lara you're still mad at me if I regret and blame Lungerk a negative influence on me."

Lara looked at me and gave me a slap and said, "if he calls me again I'll give you a lesbian fist with the suit, however I will take what I said before, but I also want the gift you want to take and do not know what but I hope that you good. "

I was surprised that Lara spoke to me and discovered that I wanted to take him a gift, but I answered him by saying "how do you know the gift I want to take you."

Lara step his hand through his hair and said, "Jason you always take me a gift to apologize to me," I was speechless, really are so predictable.

Lara looked at me for a second and said, "I guess you're thinking I'm really so predictable for Lara, the answer is affirmative, and I with my intellect and averaging of your behavior can predict 68% of your business."

I was very confused but I answered him by saying "I do not understand your language, speaks my language to let you know I" Lara took a rose of his tea and said, "I genius, I see Jason every day, calculating what you do every day and provides what you do usually, Jason understands now "I did have dinner with the head of it.

Lara I look at the clock and made shooting a big sip of his tea and eat in one bite his spirited cocoa went from race to race in his room and in less than thirty seconds back carrying a bag school, in the next few seconds and Lara Mass of Adidas blue and told me "Jason is 7:14 I have to leave in five minutes if no'll be late to school and know that they are on time."

Lara in only three minutes it took the iPad from the bunker and also check on the systems of the suit and more inserted the helmet of the suit in the nano-boot mode in this way the helmet by the clock-beehive of nano-boot, now Lara was in garage inside his machina sporting blue that the call Shafira in honor of his favorite character in the saga Eragon.

Lara I salute and went from home at any speed and I was alone and I said "I have to go get a kitten for Lara and then finish my sculpture and finally write my strange dream.

I wonder how it will be his first day in high school Hollywood Diablo Arts, I hope that Lara will not blow up the worst class I, maybe I should ask for an ambulance near the school, better not, I do not want angry Lara and a miracle that my forgiven so quickly and that are still in one piece.

Top


	3. A first with Jonathan strange screams

div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov di Lara Galindo /span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I just arrived in time to high school Hollywood Diablo Arts, I was just out of the school parking lot there were many figures who were entering the school building.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Some of them was an African with a puppet in the hands followed by a girl with red hair that seemed lost in his own world, I came to mind watching this span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"+ strange fellow art school = a first day unforgettable.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"It was 8:00 I still had 15 minutes, enough to find the class Sikowitz and see something interesting and bizarre in this high school-circus.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few laps I glimpsed several interesting figures a guy afro in his hand with a showcase of the teeth, a guy who sang at his locker (his closet and consists of a subsides core plywood) a kind of homeless drinking coconut milk who spoke to the principal about something about a mother aggressive.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In my mind and came three explanations for this homeless who speaks with the dean and a professor n.1 very strange with several mental problems and has a mother who scolds him very n.2 this high school is home to the homeless and now Stano discussing an accident mother vs vagabond n.3 fashion this season and dress like the homeless.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I hope that the first option and the right one.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was going to go to class there were only six minutes, but the timeliness and my middle name figuratively, really my middle name, and Lucy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"For me and ironic my middle name and one very common, but I am a teenager who fights crime at night using a nano-suit if stretched created by using a secret bunker under his house, how many teenagers do this thing?.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"By chance when I was walking in the hallway, I saw out of the corner of my eye a girl who has attracted the intention.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that I gave a look closer to the girl, and you could see that a kind of Gothic, wore combat boots of black leather pants and a purple shirt with a black jacket of skin, his hair was jet black and a bit 'of sapphire blue, his skin was clear, her nail polish was dark black that matched his luck dark.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The My first thoughts were n.1 Lara Galindo is attracted by the white snow dressed in black n.2 her hair is beautiful and traces of blue suggest to my favorite color, and the blue and this girl brings my favorite n. 3 Lara knows who is thinking to herself in the third person again.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I inhaled for a few seconds and I order in my head, now my mind does not think of myself in the third person, but mostly I noticed that the girl looked a lot like my best friend Jade West, but she was brown and was not especially pretty darn nice.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Let's see I have not seen Jade for four years, I have received many letters and emails about what he hates, but Jade may have color and the rest can be explained in a few words Jade and blossomed.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In the rest of the aspects of the girl looks a lot like Jade stretched clear complexion, both have a taste to the dark ages very close, if possible music talent is in this school.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"What was the name the school who does my Jade was maybe Holly Atreus, no Hollywood Arts possibly no one is located in Los Angeles. Surely it was something like Hol A ... ... Maybe this dark splendor and my Jade.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"To find out, I just have to ask if it's called Jade West responds to you if I get my best friend if I have luck Jade could have a sexual orientation toward the girls, if he says no I would have to lose anything.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I made only one step towards the girl who could be Jade and the bell sound, but I go to talk to the girl I went to the class of Sikowitz, however, I shall see the raggazza today or tomorrow. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In the class of Sikowitz span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I arrived first of all in the classroom, the classroom had no benches just sits another irony to the military school only benches to sit on, but here only chairs, I just have to get used to the chairs.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few minutes they began to come the rest of the students of this school, all my attention was directed to that girl that view in the dark hallway.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"She had entered along with the guy who sang to his cabinet and to the African duo -pupazzo and red-unscrewed, chased by a girl who looked like they could win the heart of any girl had straight hair very beautiful song i do not mine, but worth the points are not many to possess hair of this level of beauty after him step a cute girl with hair chocolate brown eyes like cocoa and skin color tan and beautiful cheekbones.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The girl with the cheekbones was pretty enough, it seems that this school girls very nice, but I prefer the grand long the dark.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few seconds that Stano vagabond by shooting in the classroom shouting loudly "CODE RED MY MOTHER IS COMING HERE, hiding HOPE AND FEELINGS".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Once you get on stage took a deep breath and appreciate the nape of Cocos and in the meantime also his bald neck and cry "an A +++ for those who shut up for the next 58 seconds" then sound sound a phone with music Tam-Tam TAM ! MAMA, and by the voice mail saying span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Sikowitz not at home, I have to school, leave a message after the knob of Cocos win the war against the bananas.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few seconds of silence you hear a woman screaming "Sikowitz TODAY I CAN NOT COME TO criticize, I HAVE TO GO TO THE COMPETITION FOR BINGO IN NEW YORK".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Professor Sikowitz at that time cry "THANK GOD, MOTHER NOT TRUE TODAY, ALL RECEIVED 10 A +++++"; Then he took a rose coconut and said the important words "as you all know my mother to clench problems, but now that is not to criticize me and destroy my hopes and dreams, you can have new hopes and feelings, about Jade try had other feelings except malice and murderous rage, felt my West ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The girl dark puffy and pretended not to hear, but to me what to said Professor Sikowitz was important, said Jade, Jade West, in my minds cerano only thoughts tee n.1 my best friend attends this school, n .2 do the same course, you can not get better than this, # 3 and a dark version of Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love and beauty.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The professor Simowitz, launch into the air his coconut and salt on an empty chair and scream AD and repeats the phrase for the next 3 minutes. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"This professor does something else except scream and act like a crazy LV.4, I know how to live a crazy cm from my brother and put him and a strange semi-insane LV.6 span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The professor said mister Crowds shout-announcement for the 78th time he said with a tone more or less normalspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" "My students and semi-regular semi-strange and fearful students and lethal, when I say students fearful and deadly I refer to Jade, I have to tell you that we have a new class company Lara Galindo".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I got to my feet and said "hello" then I sat down in my seat and went back to my thoughts on how above crowds and managed to become a professor in the Instituto decent.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov di Jade Westspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The lesson Sikowitz was monotonous and today, the only normal thing were the cries of Sikowitz and newcomer who gave me different looks.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I wonder what this Galindo wants from me, probably thinking how can I stay away from this dangerous girl ready to kill me when I shut one eye.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now I was eating with the group, everything was normal until Robbie saidspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" "Guys what you think in the newcomer, I think that hair beautiful, gorgeous seem that shine."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Cat at that time stopped playing Peekaboo with its reflection and said "it seems to me that the newcomer is one, please pass the Jonathan playing X and O, but watch the last thick that I played I broke the hand ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"We all looked at Cat that was lost in his reflection, and we were wondering how do you finds the mono playing X and O, Vega said, "it seems to me that the new girl, is a bit 'lost, have not either been very good in my early days, invite her to lunch with us. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"To me I do not care about this new Vega, I just wanted that it does not come close to Beck, blondes with long hair we always try with Beck, never understand that Beck and mine.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Andre agreed with Vega and said, "the more the merrier, and a girl more will not hurt anyone, what do you think Beck".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Beck looked at me straight in the eyes and said with his usual calm tone "new members in the group not KILL anyone, would do more in my good done for today."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Vega asked me with his usual voice of Miss perfectina "Jade what you think, the newcomer" span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I said in one breath, "I'd like that Vega is not trying to bring a new Vega in the group, and we already like you enough, and if we try with Beck I send you to the hospital with Vega."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Vega smiled and said, "Beck seems that Jade is in a good mood, so the figure, thirty calming for elephants" after this joke from a penises, Vega will I look back and said "friends and Jade, I found the new arrival and three tables in the "Vega pointed to a table where there was only the newcomer who was doing something on her laptop ..span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In short we went us to keep company to Vega2.0, when they arrived at the table of Galindo she closed with a snap the laptop, I wonder what he was doing that's so important not to show us? .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Tori will sit for before saying "I and my friends we lay waste place, I have dealt with," Galindo said a simple "Yes, No", until now the newcomer said only a yes, no and prejudice, knows at least say a accomplished, and I have a blonde total.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I sat at the right hand of the newcomer, Tori to his left, Beck to my right is the other mystery as usual. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Tori introduced us saying "I'm Tori, the guy with the puppet and Robbie, the guy with the hair and rosi Cat, he and Andre our musical genius finally the guy with these beautiful hair and Beck and Jade gank and, if believe it, I have not and Beck's girlfriend. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The guy I look disappointed after he had heard a thing about Beck said Vega, definitely wanted my Beck, but if we try to bury alive.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The girl said with a smile, "I'm Lara, but my friends call me Lucy, Tori already assumed that Beck was with Jade."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Vega said "as presumevi that a nice guy is with Jade tried it and what brings you to our city Lucy", then took a sip of his coffee, looking, definitely waiting time to get away from me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Galindo I look for a few seconds and said, "simple and your friend" in the interrupt trigger and said "I'm not her friend, and if you try with Beck'll kill you."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Galindo pretended not to notice and said in a tone that reminded me of a Czech friend "# 1 Jade seems to love the black and the name of Beck and almost identical to bleck which means black in English, as eco assumed that Jade was with Beck , 2 Jade does not scare me I have already heard his threats by Harley and Kiler Crocher, n.3 I seem to have the ability of Miss Martí, because Jade does not recognize his old friend, who is no longer a military school , # 4 I love the dark luck reminds me of the character of Cat-women Bataman ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I after I heard, the usual 1 2:03 and words of comics, I did something I have not done for a long time I gave him a big hug, almost all remained silent, Vega had the Boca literally wide open.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I said with an angry tone "THAT EC", Vega return to earth as the rest of the group, no one could say something sensible only, a few random letters and my name and that of Lucy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I heard after the two Jade and but, but what, but who, like, took the glass of Robbi and poured it straight in the face Vega who could say "tail with you Jade".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I of a smile and said, "I had to get you back on the ground, and only in the most water for sin," Lucy said, "Jade, Jade as if always a little 'Harley."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Vega puffing of fury, I was trying to understand what he said, "because the Jade embraced Lucy, and why she calls you Harley, and soma because she can touch you and then live"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I escort now that Lucy's hand was on my own, but there I noticed for now and said "Vega embraced him not to see Lucy to four years, calls me to Harley that are bad as Harley Quinn, and can touch and live it and my best friend. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Vega said only one thing, "Who are you and what did the Jade", the rest of the group was dumb, because it involves a time with one person and everyone becomes silent.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Beck said, "I did not know you had a better friend, the foreign", I can hair with her hand and said, "I do lai never asked."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Andre stepped in and said, "let me get you to a best friend, who is calling you as a criminal psychotic, plus your friend and not dark." I was beginning to fed up, I am also a human being I have the right to have a friend.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy interjected herself in the group discussion and said, "I can steal Jade per minute, until you tried that I exist and that Jade to human feelings deep in his heart."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"So Lucy and I have gone away from my group of friends who seem lost in the cosmos, after we moved away enough from my friends.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"We were in the middle of the hallway in front of the cabinet Vega, Lucy gave me a sharp look and I look good bike, then said with a tone very happy "Jade my god, you've changed a lot, I like a world your new look, especially what to do to your hair "then gave me a hug very very strong, I felt that the word that expresses what I feel, think and happiness but also felt pain.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"So I said with my breath I had left in the body, and it was little "Lucy to me I'm glad to see you, I can not breathe, so if you go I will not have a whole bone in my body"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy stopped to hug me and grateful the text with a smile.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I resumed after a bunch of breath, and I checked that I had nothing broken I said "Lucy thing give food to the military school, to make you so strong" Lucy still smile and said, "I eat a lot of things very healthy and I did a pile of boxing, gymnastics, climbing, fencing, and maybe some other things athletic. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Also gave a careful look at Lucy and said, "You've changed a lot, especially in the power bad, surely the many improvements made in the hair, but you dress in style as now laid four years ago."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy is support for the cabinet Vega said "if you find something you like and hard to take it off" span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"At that moment the bell rings, Lucy and I we went together to the class of Sikowitz talking about what we did in the last time.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a twenty minutespan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy and I have talked about what we did in the last time, we decided to see us on Saturday night to watch a movie marathon.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was talking about the movie scissors 2, but was interrupted by Sikowitz I arrive in class singing "WHEN YOU AWAY, I AM HAPPY, I HOPE THAT YOU KEEP THE DEOVE, AWAY FROM ME ! span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy told me softly "Jade, Sikowitz and crazy as the Joker in a monotonous day, he usually fights with a rubber chicken on a skyscraper intarmato dynamite, against Batman and Robin."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The joke of Lucy made me smile, his jokes make me crazy with strange day more bearable when I lived Sikowitz smiling scream "ALIEN, ALIENS invade WORLD HUMAN CLONES Isando, CALL THE AVENGERS, THE COAST GUARD AND EVEN MY MOTHER SHE SURELY shatter ALIENS WITH HIS CRIES ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy after, looked Sikowitz with a look that says, "how much trouble the guy," I said softly, "I knew almost everyone here is crazy, but a smile speak of aliens and you lose your mind in the galaxy of alpha Centauris".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I disagreements again said Lucy pointed and said "Lucy, Sikowitz our crazy master of theater," Sikowitz looked at me as if I was to the point of Magyars the brain with a straw, I pointed and said, "Sikowitz, Lucy's my best friend back from military school. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Sikowitz approached with a look that could have only animals with rabies after they were hit by a bus, then open wide her mouth and fell well the pants, but the strange thing that I still had a couple, then stammered "Jade to you, my friends, in the flesh, lai paid, I threatened forced ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" Lucy stepped between me and Sikowitzb said with a threatening tone followed by a look that could petrify Sikowitz "not my # 1 Jade forced to become her friend, I chose UPIM to become her best friend, get well n.2 pants if you care to live with the bones intact, span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"3 We begin the lesson, I play three questions. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Sikowitz moved away from Lucy with inhuman speed, then you get up the first pair of pants and said, "Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie each of you makes three tomorrow Lucy Lara I, while I hide in the janitor's closet" .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov Lara Lucy Galindospan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Robbi was the first of the group of friends of Jade to speak and said:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Ask before you go out with me span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- No in this life, universe, dimension and time linespan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Depending on which application and your kindspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Your opposite span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Third question six natural blonde span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Have natural blonde and also proof that the myth of the dumb blondes and a lie.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Robbie looked like he was going to cry, I was going to have it on me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But now that I'm done with the young master puppet, Andre touch to the musician:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The main question to a boyfriend span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Not now span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Important question you're free Saturday nightspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- No, compartment with Jade to see the movie marathon scissorsspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Significant question in what you think of Robbiespan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- How much time we have, in a nutshell DESPERATE AND STRANGE, and I will not speak of the rest, if not die of old age before the end of saying what I think.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Andre was now looking at the window, and continued to beat the entire foot for a rhythm of conga, now it was up to Cat, who seemed lost in some alternate dimension:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Games to piratesspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Only in video games small red span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Why do you call me small redspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Simply are shorter than me, with red hair and look like you're with your head in the clouds of some other dimension, in a distant galaxy, a future far, far awayspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Because it's about the size and other things scientific span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- I love the scifi, especially Doctor Whospan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Cat after finishing was lost again in his world, but it's up to Tori now, what can we do Miss Vega.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Lucy, what do you think of this schoolspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- I think that most of the students are put, strange year problems and I will not speak of the professors, but to say that the school and a kind of Arkham school, but less lethal.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- If you do not mind, as you arrived in a military school span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- And a long history, but to put it short Jade and I found a box of fireworks, which exploded inside a machine policy and perhaps set fire to two or four gardens, then my father sent my in military school, and the rest history.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- How did you become friends with Jade, you've forced somethingspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- For the third time my not forced to become her friend, our mothers were best friends and we met often, after Jade my town with one of the bullies in elementary we started to spend more time outside.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Tori was again without words, after a few seconds he said "Jade, Jade, our Jade the gank, bad, selfish, that scares people with a look, trying every day to humiliate me, to try to take pride of place using the my allergies and even give me 4 Valte blood to help Robbie to remove her from the intestine handed, helped you with bullies and threatens you and other evil things. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"-risponderò the fourth question, if you answer mine, you helped my with bullies, and with other things, if you get to know a person and less than Slade Wilson towel aspects.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- I do not understand much, just what to say about Slade Wilson? But it seems that Jade does not hate you And this thing and very rare.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Now it's my turn to ask questions, because to kiss Beck to your first day of school span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Because Jade poured my coffee in my head, when I was doing the role of a cane with fleas.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Races should not have done eyes at Beckspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- I did not make eyes at Beck span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- But did you come trope Beckspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- And as you know, you're just arrived todayspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Jade said something about my account of his acquaintance span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- My call knowledge span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- True mind called you children ..., ... thief, Miss perfectina, queen ..., and high things not so good, but still I think it's up to Beck to tell her questions so I put back to doing what I was doing before the mad professor came into class.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Tori made a burnished and put his hands crossed, it seems a bit 'cute and adorable else at this time, but not as beautiful as Jade, shame that a boy, because the most beautiful girls are attracted to males, not just the numbers of beautiful girls that are strategic for girls and low.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Beck interrupted my train of thought, and made his first question:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Lara and what your special talentspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Not anything that is good at drawing and a little bit of information and a few drips of other things, but I prefer the design, can tell a lot about a person.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- And what your favorite avenger span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Just Iron Man armor that cries genie in a super weapon technologized more billions of dollars, even if Tony Stark should work on his self-centered personality.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Go out with me if I were not with Jade at this timespan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Having said this, the whole class stared at me as if I had in hand an atomic bomb span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"It was going to scopiate in seconds.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- I really do not go out with you for reasons n.1 not they with the former. Until it becomes a . boyfriend, but the answer would be no, # 2 are not my thing, too quiet, little mystery there are secrets that intrigue me, the only 3 What attracts me you are a hair conditioner for the event that you use to make them so, I'd like to know, but we return to what attracts me, let's see ... for now and only this.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After I said this thing lead an awkward silence, in the whole class.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Which was interrupted by Tori said "wait a minute, are you saying that Beck is not cute, I have something like that," I looked at my watch that did not show the time, because I have not even put the clock function in this watch box nano-all.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I said with a tone of calm and cool "Beck and cute, if not he would like Jade girl, and just that I prefer guys with blue eyes clear, a little less tall and with shorter hair."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The puppet Robbie said "I can not believe it, a smart blonde, not a fear of Jade, not crazy Beck, this trope for me if something happens to impossible, as Robbie gets a date with a girl who is not his grandmother, I launch the window then bite Robbie ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Everything was getting too weird for my priate, but thanks to the strength the bell rings and I went to the drawing course.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"For the rest of the school day and everything was great, the course design have been the best, the racing special effects exactly as easy as 1, 2, 3.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I also had a free hour, I used it to work on systems of nano-suit, at lunchtime I tried but the band of Tori and Jade is not my permission to finalize the process.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But at the end of the lesson I went to the pier to take sweatshirts, and video games.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I hope this night there will be criminals to beat, BUT FOR NOW STOPO SCHOOL, VIA HEROIC LIFE, THE GUARDIAN IN MARCH.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I should work on the crazy, that and a banana I have to find a book with jokes with criminals and phrases cool.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Accesses the engine of my machine and I went to the pier to get my Xbox One and underchater the Thieves.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Note author span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Finally two updates in less than four days, a new record.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I thank all those who follow my story.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Please review, if I will not see a review will take me a century to update the story.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ps. I need to OC with super criminals, The guardian needs enemies, and you can create a part.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pss. OC ENEMIES FOR CUSTONE, reviews.span/div 


	4. A turkey, a flight and four drone killer

div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo/span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I just parked the machine in the garage, I bought the Xbox One, several comics, a PS3 game and a box full of electronic gizmos and other waste.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Grazi to the sky than to the military academy, my year trained to carry heavy objects, otherwise I would have died of fatigue with these expenses.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When I entered the house, I lived only Jason and ten women between the 22 and the 48 years that they cooked something in my kitchen, and my kitchen because all that we here and was bought with my own money that I did with the video game except Jason and his things.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason yelled, help me with the thick if not, there will be a Galindo less in this house.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason took off his apron that says "a chef to love", and he ran to help me with the expenses, after which he gave me a hand carry box full of gizmos and electronic things, a part of the library and the rest of the normal things in my room.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"We stood in the living room where Jason said "I'm sorry that domiamo stop so early in the meeting of the club's kitchen, but I have to take care of my sister, and today was a heavy morning and would like to know how was your first day of school, I'll see you next week in Stefani, Portelo my famous Italian lasagna with 8 layers of mozzarella. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" Within minutes of the club gastronomy Jason went away, even after the last limbs leaves my property, I sat in the kitchen where there were at least 10 cupcakes with lemon, and waited What Jason came to talk to mespan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason arrival after exactly 38.4 seconds, you sit in front of me and said:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- With a gentle tone and calm, how was your day at school Lara span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Really good, except the fact that the teachers are crazy, but in everything else and great 'I said the last word in a tone more frail, he made suspicious Jason.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Do something they do not tell me, then I swore with straight in the eyes, I would not put pressure I have nothing in the genre, but I went in to talk to Jade.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- At school I met my old one, is called Jade, in the last 4 years we have talked tramiti place, emails and letters.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Then to a friend, why not lai said, so there's so bad that to meet an old friend, it will be easier to socialize.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- There is nothing bad, but there's the little problem, I might have a little crush on her, after which purposes to say that phrase I avoided the gaze of Jason.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- And she and taken, I have something like thatspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- She's a BOY named Beck, brown eyes, long hair blacks very nearly approaching to my level, and it seems that all the girls of the school they want.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason I look back, and I try to find an idea to stop this embarrassing moment, but could not find anything, so I stood up and said, "Jason, I have to work on something in the cave, we also find a better name for the base" .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After 3 and a half hours of intensive work in the cave span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov of the narrator span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lara was fumbling at the table of inventions, on the table cerano a great set of tools and dozens of electronic systems and strange batteries, remote controls for machine ..., the court files there was the sketch of a cylinder, with written hundreds of details and notes.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In garbage bins were hundreds of pieces of scrap batteries and other gadgets, and even turned two and a plate of spaghetti, index there were 3 empty pepsi and some sheet bungled.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"in the entire cave wax noise well three radio stations that transmitted the policy and also attended several pop and rock music.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The nano-suit was in its capsule, in its splendor there was not even a scratch, Lara occasionally took a look at his nano-suit and then smiled for the pride of having sheltered, and perfected systems with 6% now the nano-suit is reloaded ready to spring into action.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was extremely focused on finalizing the component voltaz , in the electrical system of the conductor , to activate the electronic systems and those electron shock, allowing use of its own energy without interfering with the systems of the nano-suit .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"By the time here, I aimed the device, I called Jason through the intercom he said "Jason brings the subject text", appeared after a few seconds with a frozen turkey, wore a shocked face and a little 'upset.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason told me, "Lara, you lower the volume of the seasons radio", after listening to the request of Jason, I took from my pocket the universal remote and turned off the radio, and I said with a big smile, "I want you to see Jason, the new mine Gaget, meet Bo- Sonic and Bo- Shock, you can call the NIC-SOCK "and taken from the desk and showed it to Jason, I look for a few seconds then said," Lara do not understand, to take your sticks fighting and to give a nickname and then copy a nickname. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I forgot that Jason, to a very limited intelligence, so I decided to show him.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"And I said, "Jason put the turkey to the table, and turned away" I definitely did a grin, he put forward to Jason, after the pocket was placed on the table took the Bo-Sonic, which was a metal cylinder lens, I it was the first that the undersigned has perfected, but test it before I had to wear protection, and protection mean the nano-suit.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I mesa before the capsule and said "protocol AT.0001. Mod Fem., The capsule is opened and the nano-suit, the suit in this memento was as if it were a kind of swarm of insects.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Within seconds he was surrounded by this swarm that I was put off in a blink of an eye this swarm of nano-BOT formed my nano-suit, but instead of the nano-suit that made me think a he, they made me opinion What am I, a teenager a bit 'crazy wearing a nano-suit that makes me look as if I wore a suit black elastic futuristic, the only bad thing and that I bring out the chest and the back.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"If I went to fight in this mode, the guys I would watch your ass all the time before trying to kill me. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Truly the titanium plates atomically modified completion covered my thighs, span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"the suit I added 6 inches high so I remained at my 1.69 m.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"My mind was covered diamond fused cell mind with Kevlar, the line of silver-fixed titanizato passed between my senni.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The rest of the suit was smooth with no resemblance to the muscle fiber, this thing is not allowed to increase strength, speed and endurance.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" The rest of the suit was the same except that the visor was purple, I felt like I was an exhibitionist, I wonder how possible that Artemis (a heroine of DC, and a kind of green arrow, is part of the young justice) goes around showing the upper body and arms.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I feel discovery in this mode of the suit, I wonder how the heroine compartment around in morals extravagant without dying of embarrassment, perhaps this serves a secret identity.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But still I had to test my new toys, Jason was praying that the place was not pe dusts off, he really does not know what it means and Sonic Shock, I have their combination andspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"NIC-SOCK.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I took the Bo-Shock and using a simple neural conductor of the suit allowed the activation of the systems of the Bo-Shock, the black cylinder lens begin to radiate a light blue sapphire, until now everything is going great, and not exploded, now it's up to the real test .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I activated the Bo-Shock 100% then hits the pocket frozen, and it happened that the Bo-Shock emanates a powerful electrical discharge, which transformed the pocket frozen in a pocket roasted.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I said happily "Jason dinner and served," Jason approached the pocket and had the Boca wide open but I stutter "for the love of Star Wars, the jedai invented a stick, which can electrify people, and even turkeys and any bird pole of the world. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I caratai head for the compliment, then I did something I would be proud m Jade took the Bo-Sonic in 1.2 seconds and hits Jason in the stomach and for the next 5 minutes, Jason could not say anything coherent, more than normal, and showed other effects, had a green face, could not move normally, it looked like a drunk just came from the disco.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason after I come back, we lay say standardize-Jason (Jason can be as normal and you say a person who fights crime in a rubber suit. Battuta happen, Iron Man costume tin).span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Scream with his face red  green "Lara you crazy !", I made the most normal thing in this day taken Bo-Shock and I used it on Jason and at the same time I told him with a smile, "are already crazy long, more where my gift, and finally we do here abduciamo your club in my house, I dressed Jason began to smoke, and her hair was exploded like in cartoons./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" when I stopped Shockarlo  eletrificarlo said "for now we're even, in the future I will look for revenge, do not ever call me a lesbian, understood" Jason will definitely be busy for at least 2 hours, so I made the last change to my two new toys, now each of them will enable Soniche and Electrical, their nickname and NIC-SOCK, now I have to test my third gagets that I worked for three weeks, the Cyber-Claw, I went to the table of my inventions were not finalized my Gaeta I tested on Jason./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"For now NIC-SOCK, my fantastic nano-suit, but not enough, I have to get stronger if I want to become a true hero, more wives from the desire to test some of these extremely gagets would say Jason, I will cool.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I took the Cyber-Claw and also the Nano-flash, I'm not sure that the Nano-flash will work but there is only one way to find out.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"So I activated my nano-suit at max power, and I changed from Lara to the Custodian of the Los DISBLO, I activated the shooting mode the light appeared and took a leap and went out of the cave through the manhole of the garden. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I activated the function invisible mene and went towards the skyscrapers of the city, but something told me it will not be a walk as yesterday.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a half hour of running and bypasses in the rich neighborhood of the city span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was on top of a skyscraper was, the imbobille like a statue my facia was facing down, my back was Drita, the full outni closed, ready to be used.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In my mind there were many things, # 1 I found one might interesting to me, n.2 only a fool would jump from here, without certain that would not die, finally # 3 I'm mad as a hatter.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Improvisamente jumped from the tower, the wind hit my nano-suit, I felt free from any problem, when the earth began to be closer to me, the Cyber-Claw texts from my cannons lower right (for anti arm armor) came out a claw similar to Batman Arkham of video games.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Cyber-Claw hook it to a building and I towed him up with a very high speed, I said happily, "I now have a brilliant Bat-Claw in real life, and I have two more non-lethal weapons very funny.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now I was sitting on a building to look at what was happening in the neighborhood, for a good half hour I listened to rock music and a few seasons radio policy, when I was going to go away that happened a dozen machine politics ran to the laboratories of Waine.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When I got to the laboratories Waine, who was a high-rise of at least 111 planes, and on top of a large W, kept the place that was attacked, the grand building with broken windows and smoke them on many levels, there were not so many cops , there were 123 politiconi chin and I'm sure not all of these were politiconi Los Diablo.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Using the suit radio was able to intercept calls of official  inspector Vega, from what I have dual band Stano making war on inside of building, I wonder what we will be so important to fight two bands before sunset./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But now it was time to be insane, no thinking, so I launched from the building and shotspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" Cyber-Claw that I carry straight on to a broken window of the 20th floor.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The place was destroyed not know how many there were collapsed walls, in the ceiling vro 1829 there were bullet holes, a lot of furniture were cut by a kind of laser.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"If there are only two bands normal, I'm a normal girl, who behaves like a fool, who does not read comics, plus I would go out with Beck.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that I tried the workers, who had disappeared into thin air, I went to sift floors 36 to 42, I found I do not know how many things, liquids devise, shares advanced robotic, footsteps of claws on the walls.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The most horrible thing, and that the 42 floor I found one of the bands, but they were not totally alive, there was blood-greenish that definitely was not derived from organic and human blood everywhere.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I activated the SCANER the suit to see if there was a dead man, fortunately there were only a few injuries that could withstand at least 1.36 hours, the rest of the group will have to stay in I definitely special for a long time.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was leaving the 43 plan, but something I fall from the ceiling.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"It looked like the alien in the film Alien vs. Predator, but all mechanized, wore a futuristic machine gun on shoveling, had a kind of fusiera that definitely separated the laser cut in two years that the process of the office of Dr.. Leo.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"even the clerks was cut in two (I did not use the toilet, everyone knows that the bathrooms are the best hiding place for a zombie and alien invasion, in a baby-siter and a vampire tv, the zombies are not teachers went in the bathroom students).span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Robo-Alien will launch on me, made me go through two walls, I said only, "I hope I will not feel this wonder" when the Robo-thing was pressing the incurred, in armor mode, my costume emano the blue light.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After I took a running start, I hoped that my whole would be pretty hard to shake it a bit 'but the security taken for the Nic-Sock.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When I and the Robo-Alien clash happened there, acting in the two of us after the mud was dazed for at least 2.4 seconds, but I took advantage of the blow to the head with a force infilzargli a bosser professional, using the Nic-Sock instead of a dagger.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The result was, that I will have to take a sedative later and that the murderous machine was dying burned in the processor (the machine can die?, We hope that this is).span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that I made sure that the beast was knocked out, I used a new system in the suit that allows me to get into the database of a sever.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I found in the bank just give yourself a movie, c'ere all workers in the laboratory, they were working under threat from a guy who was wearing a helmet that had a black mirror that did not showed his face, wore a black cape, had a whole violation Cyber black with symbols and futuristic style, the boots had metal, and his arm was kind of fee-machine gun in the second had a kind of advanced computer on the anti-arm.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"He said "drone systems year identified an intruder, this guy is not a simple criminal, brings a very interesting technology, I bet the lives of these guys that the guy and the urban legend of the Guardian Los Diablo, and is going to know the threat of Dark-Tec.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"One dead drone bring it to me, if you can not you turn into a blender.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Drone One, Two, Three, Four, Alpha One if he can not go to you.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"To me it made me extremely happy, I became an urban legend, and now as common criminals, fight real threat, I have to celebrate at home Ps3 Xbox One and the den of thieves and Infamous, at that moment rushed 4 drone identical to what was lying on the tera.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Maybe it was not the time to celebrate, it was the moment to destroy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The drone is flung on me, the first thing I did was to put myself in a position of defense and received the first shots of the queue that I did spend another 10 years walls.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then one of the gifts I took but the leg and hit me at least 5 times on the carpet.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I now I was all upset, I decided to use the Nano-Flash, from my hand three balls that were fired in less than a second exploded, causing a blinding flash that I permitted axle mode strength, my overalls increase his muscle mass and then throws me against the drone.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I gave him a right that break your jaw (I think it was a jaw), then the Nic-Shock and struck him with the beast they begin to be confused what I wanted.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Launches Nic-Shcok in a drone that was approaching, the Nic-Shock remained in the leg and sent sparks and some liquids that caught fire.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then I veins a crazy idea, but I was living an experience nothing short tales at this time, with suit the strength I had punched the drone that no longer had the jaw (maybe its the change of the fuel system?), after he managed to break his armor and parry a fist in his chest, taken something that glittered.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now the drono heartless and jaw (should I say no car and no destruction of the old fuel system to urinate), the drone was now in human terms bleeding with its highly flammable fuel.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now I was going to do something that I definitely would break the bones, taken from the drone code then starts to turn around faster and faster.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few seconds to launch the drone, the rest of the drones, then using the Cyber-Claw as a kind of catapult launches what Chilling that definitely was going to explode.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Even in one second, the drono without heart and jaw, together with the drone in My Nic-Shock in the legs, and the drone that my launched in the walls.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Exploded AS IF THEY WERE FUCOHI artifice, I did the only logical thing throws me out of the window of the 42 floor.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But there's always a but, a drone will also launch it from the window I think that was the drone Four had four queues and if, a good bit 'largest of others.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The drone scratch me with his claw on the ticket and I strangled with his tails very sharp.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I did not escape were only a few seconds before the caretaker diventasi stain street.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But I veni a crazy idea, I fight the suit activating systems NiC-Shock and combine with the camouflage mode (become invisible) and use the reactor ADES to create a magnetic head, after he begins to pray that worked my tales plan .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"And when it was a few seconds at the end of my nano-suit I create an electromagnetic field and electric that did two things, the first thing I separate myself from the drone Four and the second detonated the explosion Four gave me a boost that I get to fly up to 8 plan from them used the Cyber-Claw that I carry to the plane 19 (the rope of the Cyber-Claw and composed of nano-bot can allungassi for a considerable length, only that the nano-suit looks a little 'smaller when the Cyber Claw stretches dramatically).span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"From there I took the stairs to the floor 42, when I got to 42 I said "I'd rather fight other drono instead of at least getting a ladder," I went to get the two Nic-Shock from what remained from drono One and Three, but when I was going to top floor, it happened that someone on the likes joking with me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"This time a drone appeared splitting the carpet of this plan, I said very annoyed "another drone, I was not talking seriously."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"This drone was double the other had five tails extremely sharp, four tusks each had six claws, his head had two horns side and a straight razor sharp horn.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"He also had a couple of milk insect, and this definitely Alfa span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ai had in mind one thing this day is improving visibly, Jason will not believe me if I say this thing is happening to me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now Alfa was going to attack me to rise, but the room lights went out, leaving me alone with Alfa and darkness.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Really I could ask with a day of patrol less boring after a little laugh told me lying "are mad, really mad."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Note author what you think Lara survive the battle with Alfa, that crazy plan in mind Dark-Tec.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Tec e il OC di Your Dream.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I thank those who follow and recensirà this story.span/div 


	5. A fight areo, and a drone explosive

div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo /span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The lights went out and the Alfa will fling on me, I did not have time to activate the thermo vision to hit him, that I found myself in the middle of the sky of Los Diablo.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Alfa me strangling the whole body with its code, its claws were trying to reduce me to fertilizer, I decided to use makeup with the electric field magnetic.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But my luck was over the field had only molar grip, and instead to leave and hide like a normal being, I did something very brave unconscious.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I aimed and fired the Cyber-Claw to Alfa, within seconds I found myself on his back, and the Alfa is not liked at all, I was fighting now upside down, in flight against his code for a shot that were going to cut the arm.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that he managed to take the tails in a strong grip I tried to drive the Alfa that was flying straight into a building, one thing not to do ever again and try to drive a robotic insects.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Before he was able to take this bull by the horns-robotic literally, he stopped suddenly darting in building.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I found myself in a manner of books and some brick and glass, this day will be very long, but I think if I will survive I will take a day off, I stood up and after several shots of pain I found myself in front of the Alfa that I shot with machine gun that had instead of the projectile grenades.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that I received as many as 3 grenades in full, I found myself in a kitchen with a large and beautiful silver tray, then the luck there still with me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When Alfa was marching towards me, ready to drone on about me, was pointing his weapon at me, but did not know that the second and shot a grenade, I launched the silver tray that cut his weapon, this thing provoked a huge explosion that sent me flying 5 floors.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now I found myself on the roof of the building, acanthus me was Alfa without his beloved weapon and its code, Alfa seemed enraged at most, Alfa I look for a second then veni a grin. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then it became more painful, I was still tied to the Alfa, and he knew it well, Alfa took a running start with wings and launch from the building, and I with him, then in the middle of the flight took me straight in the street where I became a ball of Table Tennis for cars.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that I was struck by the 28 car that had definitely my face on the armor, launches all Nano-Flesh that the suit could make at this time.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ben 22 explosive balls flew straight into the face of the beast # 5 for today, Alfa scream of pain, surely be blinded for a while 'time.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I took advantage of the moment to climb the rope of the Cyber-Claw and got back on the monster's back, then took him by the horns and said, "Alpha and now to destroy you", now that I had control I managed to hit each wall , glass and giant screen with advertising.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Finally got the bright-my stupid idea to hit a train with Alfa, Alfa went straight dive and when I got in front of the train, I muttered as I am crazy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I closed my eyes, then you hear a very strong smang and then I'm pretty sure that other steps and walls when you open your eyes faces only that the train had three beautiful horns stuck in his headlights and also a large amount of blood-robotic on windshields.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now the great Alfa's face was destroyed, had left only the wings and claws, but for my bad luck this beast increase the speed we were going up to 250 kg per hour.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"And I do not know how he managed but doing a somersault in the air, I found myself caught in its claws, then stopped and rushed to fly in the middle of the laboratories W, I began to pummel the beast even when I did go vro 41 plans, after some second from 45 coup plan, I managed to break his defenses gave them by Magyar his grenade, thank goodness that before doing this flight crazy, I had managed to take the grenade stretched out in time I launched here in the tray.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After I went back on his backs and then throws me up, doing much distance as possible between him and me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After 15 seconds there was an explosion, are 48% sure that the alpha drone was eliminated.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now that the drones were knocked, I could take a minute, let's see what I have to do now # 1 down at least seven planes and fight a madman called Dark-Tec, 2 to go home and take a bath, a dinner, a game Infamous and perhaps the first few levels of Thieves.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ranked # 3 take a day off and spend it with Jade, we said that tomorrow we will have spent the day together, that sin is not an appointment, you cursed Beck and Jade got, if he were not taking more husks that Jade would like girls.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I do not think I need more minutes to rest, as I say faster and did the job better and for those who want to relax faster.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But before going to fight the crowds of the week, I checked the nano-suit and what faces was not nice 78% of the armor was badly damaged, the camouflage system and out of reach for at least 1 hour, the rest of the secondary systems are gone were only the first major systems, the energy of the reactor ADES and below 37%, the magnetic shield electric consumed a lot of energy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I think if the fight will last much I will have a few husks of success I have to recharge before, so I went there I felt better to say, now that I made the first step in cases knees I feel the body in flames, it hurt to breathe, the grand part of all movements cost me a lot of pain, I forgot that the systems without blocking the connection of neurons, I could feel all the injuries I had and they were many, after a brief visit biological I discovered that I had at least 10 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a Shoulder output, the knuckles of his left hand broken, I had a granissimo number of cuts and bruising.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"This day and a very heavy, I take a day off tomorrow for sure maybe even two, I'd like to do at least the first 10 levels of the unhdercarted Thieves, before going to bed, really are crazy, I could die and I'm talking about what to do today and tomorrow.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lara what you can do now, the suit and hand crafted, six seriously injured and your enemy not even a scratch.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"And at that moment I remembered that in the lower charges (armor for anti arm) I put some repair devices for hopeless cases.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"ESE this is not a hopeless case things do not know, maybe a normal Friday for a hero, I'm making stupid jokes in my head, one day I'll go crazy for sure.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After that for my mental joke begins to drag me to the only wall that remained in this building and open the canon lower right, I found what I needed a spare battery for the reactor ADES and 2 painkillers, the wires for connection to the reactor, a radio transmitter and the most important thing a Nano-BOT RIP. I built this Nano-BOT-RIP. for critical situation and planned to repair each nano-BOT damaged and restart systems to mend.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Too bad the Nano-BOT-RIP. It can work only once then I have to rebuild one of the leaders and we need weeks, but now more than ever.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The first thing I did and take and activate the Nano-BOT-RIP. , Resembled a beetle silver with a little 'of crystal blue.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The first thing he did was to project a blue ray, then said with a robotic voice "nano-suit damaged time for repairs total 3 hours, more care biological total time 6.52 hours.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The repair of the systems and more damage serve 16 minutes, the second option contains the risks of failure of the suit and the loss of energy at a rate of 24 times greater than normal.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Three hours if no trope, however, that the life of a superhero if you do not risk anything, I said to the Nano-BOT-RIP. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;""Optime secondary, primary repair: how camouflage, secondary systems vital and wounds of the areas where we wound biological symmetry."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I told him that after this thing the Nano-BOT-RIP. I begin to repair the nano-suit, in the meantime, with the armor was repaired I took the spare battery and plugged it with staples found on the ground.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then each of the wires connecting with my two Nic-Shock on electric mode, now plugged the staples with the wires, to allow a connection to the energy of Nic-Shock to battery power.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"My hope was that I could increase the power of the backup battery (which was only one tenth of the power of the reactor), then merge its energy with that of the reactor, in order to have enough energy to reactivate the nano-bot that produced the material self-reparation, sin that only 10% of my nano-bot can produce this material, in most years need at least 80% of energy to produce the material.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I have used the broadcast radio to find a suitable frequency, to allow the passage of electricity to that of the reactor.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now that I had managed to connect the reactor ADES to my impromptu power system, in the meantime you reloaded the reactor the Nano-BOT-RIP. I ad sayingspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" "Repair time was 9, 32 minutes, the reactor power up to a high speed, mode and active concealment, 58% of the systems are optional."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"My luck is not abandoned, and that means it's time to see what is making Dark-Tec, I took the painkillers and milli I administered, with difficulty, to my little phobia of needles, after one or two minutes I got up and I went to the floor where there was this Dark-Tec.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When I got to the floor where there was Dark-Tec, I activated the camouflage mode, the shoulder was ten times larger than all the other there were dozens of computers, coils of plasma, equipment of last generation. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In a corner of the room cerano all workers detained in different cells, certainly was not comfortable, if any of them gave a wind, one of them would die in a minute.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"At the center of the room was dark-Tec was floating in the room, was screaming to the scientists who were working on something that looked like a kind of futuristic mechanical box, had a size of a DS.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I used the zoom of the helmet, after I used the scanner to see that weapons had this Dark-Tec, the thing I suppressed the guy had not recorded a technology meant it was unique, it was definitely more of a very high level, I found also that the His arm canon-gun was definitely something that gave off a large amount of energy. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The box to sleep DS closed, certainly had a function and potentially even a storage give yourself.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Tec scream "what we put in charge of the old favorite, and finalize the processor that is expected to triple the strength of my weapon."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I did not need to know more, Dark-Tec is about to be torn to pieces by me, that was for sure.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I decided to see what it can do the Cyber-Claw, took aim and shot me in the air, I used the Cyber-Claw as vine and before Dark-Tec accorgeste I gave him a good shot in the stomach.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then I called the Cyber-Claw, took advantage of the time that I had to free the hostages who had imprisoned Dark-Tec, I said in a voice of authority "go, go away, the police and the gates, Tell him that on the 36th floor there are men injured, go use the stairs, the elevators are definitely OK, aduste before Dark-Tec is taken from my shot. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Almost everyone fled, saying "Pretty much, I do not know how to repay you, good luck with the crazy, for you are a big threat."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"A scientist remained behind and gave me the DS metal and said "Guardian, keep this away from Dark-Tec, this container contains information and projects that should not fall into the wrong hands," I took the DS metal and put it canon in the lower left corner, then said, "What do you say that I am the right person."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The scientist looked at me with a serious face and said, "maybe you do not know, do not know what drives you to fight crime, but I see a person who risks his life to save a group of people who do not know, you're the only one in this city which is able to stop the insane as Dark-Tec and definitely know to make good use of science, you see how the grace created this armor and how to cut to pieces the drones of Dark-Tec ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I under the helmet smiles, then I look at the card with his name was Oliver Wilson and told him "1 and a special suit all made by me, go to a 2 familiars waiting for you ladies Wilson, # 3 should take a day off, after a day like this, I will definitely take it in. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Oliver Wilson gave me a smile that said "I laugh because you're crazy I have fun, but good luck with the crowds", after Wilson left, Dark-Tec appeared he foams at the mouth after even a greeting, I transform her left arm a kind of laser and shot at me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov of the narrator span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The radius miss by a hair our hero, Dark-Tec continues to shoot with his blaster, Dark-Tec said with a tone whipped "the hero comes to get me, I have to fear the blaster," the keeper jumped to the back that the port was given a desk, then appeared a small red light from under the desk.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In the next second the desk flight to Dark-Tec, who shot with his blaster, vaporizando the desk saying "a desk attendant will not stop me," but at that time known that the guardian and disappeared, Dark-Tec looked near, after a few seconds I transform his blaster in his normal hand.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then I begin to snaked with the fee-machine gun with one shot destroyed destroyed the whole department, after a second shot yet again and again, after the fifth shot there was nothing left except the pallium that kept the build up to his feet, Dark -Tec howl of rage, shouting "Where are you from Guardian go out and fight like a man."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few seconds Dark-Tec regained control of himself lying, he said with a cold tone and macabre "Guardian still a hit with my canon anti-matter implosion inside and this building will sell, you know if it will sell this building many people do not Tomorrow will see the light. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Guardian at that time launch appeared from nowhere, with his hands up, I begin to walk toward Dark-Tec saying "Dark-Tec to win, I know what you want and give towel, but first off your fee-based energy created by an exploding star. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Tec took aim with his canon and said "bravo Guardian know will recognize, a work of art when you see it, this canon and a masterpiece, works grazi the energy of a nano-artificial star that explodes with a tremendous force elec- magnetic, give me what I want and maybe nobody will die. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Guardian begin to laugh, to laugh with force, under the mask was smiling, Dark-Tec was stunned, after I find the words to express himself said in a tone very curious "why are you laughing Guardian, you crazy with fear to die, for I have not die of terror laugh to calm down. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Guardian stopped laughing and said, "I laugh because you're stupid, my exhibition as defeat you and I'll just say a word, you give three moves and little 'and over for you."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Tec became serious start to charge her a fee for the negligent grace our hero, when the shot was charged, the Guardian did not move a cm to escape the weapon, but instead he was going near it, when there were only three meters that separated the Guardian by Dark-Tec.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Te wondered why the Guardian did not move, what I wanted to die, Dark-Tec active stroke of his canon, screaming "if you want the death lai found stupid."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then instead of firing a fatal blow, firing only a spark purple, then the rest of his costume I begin to send sparks, Dark-Tec had no words, its technology was not working.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"At that moment, the Guardian said "the time to destroy Dark-Tece arrived" after Dark-Tec hear those words, he knew that it should run, but the Guardian was faster than him.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Taken with a monstrous force the canon of Dark-Tec and tearing like a read, revealing the hand of Dark-Tec, then nudged the Guardian, which dropped to my knees Dark-Tec, even realizing taken a punch iron under the jaw, which caused him to fly for a few seconds then speakers on what remains of a closet. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Guardian approached by walking at a slow pace to Dark-Tec, who tried to run away like prey before him a predator unbeatable.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When the Guardian arrival in Dark-Tec took him by the colo and then launch into the air, in the time that Dark-Tec fell bodysuit Guardian emanates a red light.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Then stop the fall of Dark-Tec taking it from the ankle, after he hit the mat in what was left of this building.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The Guardian I let him go, after the purpose of the 28 sbaferò time saying "without your drones, you're weak, you're pathetic without your toys in front of me are a nullity of rogue."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dark-Tec now had many broken things, but if he had not used six drones to try to destroy you I would have taken more slowly, thank God that I said how his canon that fed the rest of his technology, if not I would have struggled more to show him who's boss.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Fortunately my only served to use the suit to create an electro magnetic field with negative polarity, which off its source of energy and also do a lot of damage to its systems.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now I just have to pick up some souvenirs and give it in the hands of the police, before giving DSRK-Tec Commissioner Vega, I took his computer that controlled its advanced technology, also vital parts of his boots Jet, much to him what he needs in prison.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Finally after I took so I needed to be this crazy, but brilliant criminal, Apple got in behind and begins to run for the stairs that are worse than a mad criminal, when I arrived span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"downstairs launches with great force towards a Dark-Tec machina police, the result was that Dark-Tec within the machina police only that gap glass of the machine, in most was lying upside down in the machina.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I made myself invisible and begins to walk, you walk like a normal human being, with the difference that I was invisible thanks to my special technology.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The only problem that I will need at least to get home, plus I had enough energy to maintain the camouflage until I arrived at the base, only if I was in the way female jumpsuit, without using any system of the suit, even the cooling system.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a long walk of nearly three hours by laboratories W until the residence Galindo. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I just joined the living room, I was dead tired because I missed three times, cursed and traffic signs ineligible, the sun beat my head most of the time, Jason was watching TV were the 9:24, poor thing will definitely worried death.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I approached Jason m I was in front of him had that look that said, "I hope that Lara does not have anything bad" after a few seconds disattivai mode concealment, Jason at the moment he gave me a hug, vro after 10 seconds I said "I can Jason leave now, I'm fine. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason soak the hug and said, "Lara what happened, the news says there was a fight between gangs in laboratories Waine, but then in the sky have appeared so strange that fought against you, then a guy called Dark-Tec was arrested and his last words were "Guardian next time I will kill you, though, and the last thing lighthouse, I'll use drone even stronger than today", in short, the things happened? ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was thinking to take a bath, some level of a game, change my costume, but I said to Jason saying "very simple brother who can not skate, I went to patrol, I found the laboratories where there were five robots, the fates to pieces, but the drone 5 alias Alfa, my grip on a turn in the air for I quarter, eventually made Magyar a grenade, you can imagine its end, I went to save the laboratories by a criminal crowds called Dark-Tec, in the end I fought Dark-Tec, the overdraft, but to fight with all my drones no longer had enough energy, so I went on foot by walking here, I missed three times, but I got there. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason is grateful to his head and said, "in short, to have your first fight against a super villain, the wrought his robots, to save the civilians, then lai pounded for good, eventually you missed because the drones have been difficult to fight and lost a lot of energy to the suit. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was tired and I said to Jason, "you, ps. I can not take off the suit for at least 3, 28 hours and 38 seconds, find me in my room playing the ps3, later bring me dinner."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After 3, 28 hours and 37 seconds of video games and tvspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Finally, after three and a half hours, I was able to take off the suit, yet grazi I invented that Nano-BOT-RiP. otherwise I would have been stuck in that suit until tomorrow night.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"However, I was in the bathroom, I just removed the suit, I was naked, as always this suit to his disadvantage, but this thing allows me to undress quickly.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few seconds I looked in the mirror to see how much physical damage I have left from the battle with the drones.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"To my luck, quassi all physical damage are gone, except for a bruise of 1.3 class Normal ankle sprained that not more, about twenty small scratches on the back, those queues chopping cut hurt if you wear something durable.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The ever left hand was a little 'red, finally everything was fine until the scratches disappear tomorrow, my hand will return to normal, but for the bruised ankle I'll have to wait a two days.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But now I had to have a bath to remove the sweat and the black color from my hair, before you throw me I looked in the mirror thing that I was not spent, surely the hormones Stano doing their game to push teenagers to specchiassi and the usual cetera.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"However, I looked in the mirror, I focused first on the face, I was pretty sure maybe some lip gloss and something to highlight the eyes.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But I'm really rincitrullendo, cursed female hormones, which make me think about how nice for me to take Jade Beck, then kiss her, hold her in my arms, put my nails into his thighs, undress, put your hands all over.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I screamed in frustration "Hahhahh has!, Damn hormones that make me exaggerate, really start to go crazy, Jade and only friend ever, period."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Only that Jade and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in life, again curse the female hormones, because I feel attracted to Jade, I said to myself lying by saying "because Jade and extremely beautiful, well knows my tastes, I know well and I know that under his face hard and tender, sensitive and a bit 'humorous style in a dark, but Jade really helped you do not know how many times in the past, has a good heart, a chest and cul ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I gave him a slap before finishing the word, really more work as a superhero, the more I talk alone, even begin to think of the beautiful girls.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I just have to take a bath, release me, make me a good sleep, finally had a great Saturday and also a quiet Sunday.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After this speech, I went mental at me I bathroom, I throw myself into the water, I did not care if I was all wet bathroom, I had to cool off the idea, so I washed my head with the cold water, after which the purpose of me hair again platinum blonde, begins to wash the rest of my body, near the soap and began to pass over.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After 10 minutes span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"As soon as I finished drying my, I got a blue pajamas, I went directly to my room and I slept like a lot of boxing after a day of training.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Note author:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Grazi thousand who follows and writes reviews to my story.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"If someone wants to can send me an OC and publish it, the OC can be super-criminals and anti-heroes for now.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Please Reviews, turn at least a review, please.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ps. I know my grammar and bad, but by the time my editor not finished correcting my chapters.span/div 


	6. Take a walk to the pier, and not a simpl

co to want four chapters in one day, when I take a break, I do not make a real break.

Pov in Lara lucy Galindo

I woke up as usual, I launched the alarm on the wall, I got up with a lot of effort, save lives and stop murderous drone created by a super villain and very tiring, you will not wake up at 11:20 on Saturday.

After I made my fast shower me with garments of the boxer with the flaunting American, a black bra, pants trekking black, a shirt with long sleeves, white with the above image of the Tardis and the abbreviation of Doctor Who .

And my favorite sweatshirt blue, after walking into the living room took the credit card and $ 200 in vro bath $ 20, from under my table where I keep some things, such as batteries, scissors, spare keys and the rest of normal ... more.

I wrote a ticket to Jason that said "Jason I'm going to throw my day out with friends, maybe I'll see you at 23:30

Ps. I take the nano-suit with me, you never know what can happen. "

After that I glued the ticket on television, took the keys to my machine and mene went towards the residence West, hope you do not arrive early.

Pov di Jade West

I wake up as usual in the soil under the house, where my room / cave, and the only place in the house where my parents are not to criticize.

As an example of things not to bring more black, you have to be more social, more your opposite ...

After a quick shower I dress like usual, I started the truco, if the case is seen Beck not wilt that I see no good.

Very difficult thing, turned on my phone, and I looked at it now is 11:34 were, from Lucy as I know she will come here in a few minutes, as she and fanatical of comics and equally punctual, I wonder who would trouble her boyfriend if you arrive late?.

If you think about it Lucy never talks about boys, boys in flesh and bones, and when characters are often rarely speaks of books, TV shows, sometimes singers.

Lucy never really had a boyfriend? I do not remember anything at all about a guy who has come out with Lucy, that I did have feelings of love Lucy.

Lucy tries to have a boyfriend, how to know, and not so interested in how high findazarsi, maybe Lucy awaits the ideal guy.

One day, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday surely Lucy find her boyfriend, who does not want a girl like Lucy, and cute, very smart though wrapped pretends that he knows less than he knows, and a good listener , a good memory, and on time, do not spend money on clothes 24 hours to 24 hours, to common interests as many kids comics, video games ..., seems to know to base herself, using her new strength and his ability to put fear.

I did not realize that in time, I thought of Lucy, I found myself in front of the way home.

In less than a minute Lucy appeared in his blue sports dock, I was jealous, Lucy in the crash of a car, I would have thought that Lucy would guide a phone box with wheels, I have something like that, he likes Doctor Who.

Lucy seems that had the adrenaline in circulation, I look for a few seconds and said, "Jade hope you are not late, but where you want to go, Shafira can take you everywhere" then he heard the background of the engine and was very strong.

I sat down at the right hand of Lucy, that I begin to drive, in the meantime that we walked away from my house, I observed the machina of Lucy, it was really nice, smelled fresh in the will, the rapinerai was a black-blue very beautiful, especially the black that had a unique tone.

After three minutes I heard only the radio talking about what happened yesterday and the workers W, said only "Lucy, what do you think of this Guardian from what I know, and a kind of vigilante night like it strong criminals, many of they say that in supernatural powers. "

Lucy looked troubled for a second, but it seemed to me only, Lucy answered me saying with a smile that he tried to hide "Jade really seems to me that the Guardian is a kind of Batman combined with Iron Man, I am very sure that tries to do justice for those who can not proteggessi alone, it seems that most prefer the night the day, I almost forgot the idea of using some secret technology that magic. "

I throw my hand through his hair and said, "I do not care much if the criminals are more crushed by a mysterious vigilante, who by a policeman, but we return to the important thing to know a place where you eat well, I today I woke up late and I have not had breakfast, "then I put my hand on his stomach growled.

Lucy laughed, then I made a case sneeze extremely cute, his sneeze was like that of a cat, but go back to the facts before I come to do appezzi someone, for the vis hunger, Lara said to me, "ironic anch 'I woke up late, yesterday I played with the ps3 and I woke up at 11:20, however, know a local and not so far from here, are also of great chebab trousers very tasty. "

I said only, "then you do so that Shafira take its flight towards the tavern chebab, the last part was for you Lucy" then I punched him on his back, I can be sweet all the time, I have a reputation to protect.

Lucy brawl a world and said "Shafira and the name of the virago with the flakes of color sapphire, the medieval era was."

After a few seconds Lucy faith a straight face and a look that monster took me into trouble when we were little, and said, in a tone full of adrenaline "Shafira now going to take flight", after that moment I accelerate the car with a speed equal to to that of a Ferrari.

After ten minutes we were in a Parking in front of a place called the picooa turcia.

Lucy went Semne the machine and let me wait, a Buna thing to hate the smell of fried meat with extreme heat of furnaces, after a few minutes and Lucy came with three chebab and two trousers.

Lucy salts in machina and he said "I prefer a chebab with mayonnaise sauce," there dregs much thought, because I was very hungry and I said, "Give me one with the sauce," Lucy me a step chebab coated aluminum and told me " good appetite, be careful burns ".

Meanwhile, he took off the aluminum from my chebab, Lucy was already devouring put his chebab, this girl in a stomach for a whole Pluto soldiers.

I gave after I first bite, I shouted only "for the love ... hot" Lucy in the meantime for his chebab and devoured the second, but before you eat it, you get close to me , there were only 2 cm that separated our face, it seemed to me that Lucy was a little 'red, but surely and this hot food that has just eaten, I begin to blow my duo chebab and told me with a sweet tone, "perhaps and better than puffs, there I drink something cool if you're not used to eating hot ".

I was a bit 'embarrassed, but I said, "I will keep in mind mom" after that joke Lucy begin to devour her second chebab with a speed not human.

After my chebab purposes, which was really excellent, watching Lucy who was finishing his calzone, when started to eat it?.

Meanwhile I ate my calzone, I thought that Lucy was behaving a bit 'strange before, I mean because it looks so red today, and why I try to avoid visual contact when we are very close? , And a mystery really understand what goes into the head of Lucy and a kind of car but a super intelligent, with many enable superior in number and quality.

After that for the calzone, I remembered that I had to buy a new bathing suit, it is said that there will be a wave of heat between short time and maybe I'll make a swim alone.

So I took my wallet and saw that I had enough money, then I said to Lucy who was just returning from the basket of dirt "Lucy can take me, to the pier I have to buy something very important."

Lucy smiled and then took a look that only brings trouble, then said with a tone very excited "will arrive at the pier in the middle of now, I have 18, 23 minutes if I hurry, maybe more, and got my order, and I want to do something to game room. "

It feels to lose a second Lucy started the engine, and I begin to drive as if it were being chased by the burnished its 3 bushy went on contra sense, we passed dozens of machines, we passed in front of a policeman with a speed detector, and that fell immediately after we passed.

One thing was sure Lucy had a fierce thirst for speed, I mean a real thirst for speed because when we arrived at the dock, and made with a parking brake as in the movie said "17 minutes 59 seconds and 9 nano seconds, a new record, thank simulators of the military academy, movies taxxi 1, 2, 3, racing video games, the games room, finally I thank the hated sister Laura who did not help me to friends as well, I spent many hours with the remote controls of machinete.

I was a bit 'confused, Lucy said academy instead of schools, academies are not like high school, but only military? , More so because Lucy and manic speed.

Lucy got out of the machine as if everyday core like a maniac, I remained in machina

for a few minutes to make sure he does not vomit the calzone that or just eaten.

Lucy lived after that I was left in the car begin to walk toward me, I was put in front of the door, a few seconds after you open my door and help me to come out and said with a sarcastic tone, "the duchess West, wants something else except another help with the coach from his humble Galindo ".

I Rissi a little 'to the beat of Lucy, so he decided to continue the joke, I said "eco gift for your great job coachman," I gave a simple and meaningless kiss on the cheek.

Lucy turned around abruptly and said, "Jade because there appears to Adiamo what did you, if we do not hurry and possible that someone will buy that thing before you."

The thing was a bit 'odd for my tastes, but I live in Los Diablo here to there normal little.

After that for my line of thoughts I entered the dock, leaving Lucy behind me.

Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo

I was blushing now without being able to stop, Jade kissed my cheek, and it was one of the most beautiful things ever city.

Lucy calm down, take a breath and calm down, Jade and only your friend, plus a BOY, so I have two enemies, three if you realize that they are a super vigilante who fights crime.

I biggest enemy and that Jade did not like girls that way, the enemy intermediate and the fact that I do not want to risk losing his friendship, I made smaller would be that if I could beat the first two enemies, remains the factor super criminal who want to hurt people c'ere the hero.

I mene without noticing I was following Jade to a clothing warehouse, specifically I was following everything starts from the bust down, when we walked in the store I was cursing the hormones, Jade told me that I had to find her dress something, so I sat and worked a bit 'on the iPad.

Meanwhile Jade was wearing different clothes in the changing rooms, the discounts are really really really a trap that makes you buy 28 times more, especially if you're a she.

Thank my lucky star that are tapped, if not every time go out with vro 8 extra bags full of clothes from a warehouse where there a discount.

Now I was waiting for Jade came out of the cabin test, but when Jade left the fitting room, I was amazed Jade was wearing a bbbbbbbbiiiikkkkkkkkinnnnnnniiiiiiii ! .

Jade looked at me a second and looked a little 'embarrassed, I had the face a little red, I do not think Jade wearing a bikini so at all, but he told me with an embarrassed tone - sneaky

"Lucy, what do you think of this swimsuit, and definitely trope girl, but certainly lighthouse jealous Beck, more will not take off my eyes off you, so learn how it feels when grand part of the school fixed your companion."

My brain was now blown up, Jade was in front of me in a black bikini, this day will be a memorable, yesterday I fight against drones and super criminals, today I fight against hormones and lying against me.

I answered the question of Jade saying "Jade definitely will attract the attention of any guy that a modicum of good taste in his body," after I buried my face all red behind the iPad.

Jade looked happy of what I said, after which he did a few laps to see how is the bikini, went to change, a good thing, because if it continues to stay in that bikini, I would do one of two things would be the first look at her for a long time, the second thing would be to hide his face red.

When Jade left the cabin test was dressed in a dark blue evening dress, extremely attractive, Jade said to me, "Lucy you think this dress dance trope is extravagant, I hope not the ball is going to come in a few months and I want to have a beautiful dress, while destroy dance Vega, avenge me of what a fact the last dance. "

I had only one thing to say and it would be, if you continue to try Jade dressed so sexy, I will have a nerve failure due to hormones that make me get to the head, but instead said, "Jade if you bring that dress to prom, that the intention to destroy, Beck would definitely paralyzed, almost as much as it would be extremely verdicts in that bikini, as would a male, hot, as the sun of Apollo the sun god of ancient Greece, perhaps without the cultural part. "

Jade looked like he was dying from the blush, but instead of hiding the red face said "you know what Lucy, no one even my Beck make a compliment like that, because none of these parts knows the mythology of Greece, I know how to make a compliment me, without dying after ".

After that time, I can cataloged sweet and a little Stano, Jade had dressed in his usual dark and beautiful luck.

Jade will sit next to me, and said, "So what do we do now Lucy," I had no idea now because I had in my mind the image of Jade in bikini in the head, so I shrugged my shoulders meaning that I do not know.

Jade went to pay his suit, when I think we're going in a less area around the pier, Jade had come with some clothes and said, "Lucy I saw this dress, I is not going so well, but it will be good for you."

I did not want to be a model for Jade, which is why I said "NO Jade is not the flagship model"

Jade put her hands on her hips and said, "do not want it, I can not do that, I thought that you're not a chicken frightened by the clothes."

I decided to let her play, not I will not die if I try some new clothes, more only try not buy it, so I took the clothes to the Jade I took, and I went to mene change.

Note author

What will happen now? Jade discovers something about herself, Lucy tells him how he feels, Jade manages to look scissors with Lucy, I have their amicicia will vaporize before Lucy comes out of the testing room.

Ps. Anyone who wants can send me a criminal OC:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Dresses super-villain / a:

Regular clothes:

Character:

History:

Powers:

True identity:

But:

Hates:

He is afraid of:


	7. The birth of a beautiful sentiment

7 Pov di Jade West

Lucy just went to get changed, I hope not angry trope, from little Lucy was spent something crazy when she was angry and I did not want to be on his list.

I started waiting for Lucy to come out of the cabin test, and when it came out I was silent, Lucy wore the red jersey sleeveless, you could see a part of the belly and showed a part of the chest, the leather pants stood perfectly, the boots Blacks were the purple-highest opinion.

My xuore beating very strong, I wonder what it means, my eyes looked thighs Lucy, were meaty and robust, but at the time stretched delicate and fluffy.

I tried to ignore the legs and thighs of Lucy who were extremely attractive, now I was looking at Lucy, precisely in his arms that seemed fragile, but they had a great strength, Lucy's skin was clear, clearer than mine, without even a defect as if it were pure silk.

I did not even think about the rest of the body of Lucy, because I could stand and watch for hours, and I do not know how possible that a girl had so much beauty, and not to show anyone.

Now I looked at his eyes, they were of a crystal blue, so light and fragile that I was Starla acanthus, eco perhaps because his third name was Cristina, but if I called it, I would definitely have an appointment with an ambulance.

What takes me, because I'm staring at Lucy as if it were the most precise in the world, because I'm hearing of spiders in my stomach, the only person that mo 'made him feel so was Beck.

To Jade, you do not like Lucy in that way, the more you are in heterosexual, not a lesbian, although Lucy and beautiful, even attractive, more beautiful and attractive than Beck.

Lucy approached in front of me, and then snap the company, which wakes me up from my long line of thoughts about her.

Lucy me if my hands on her hips, which in those pants were, as would a guy to die, he said, "Planets Earth, Continent America, United States, California Los Diablo, called Jade West, Jade West, I receive, Lara Lucy Cristina Galindo calling you. "

I concentrated to say the words make sense, and I said with much effort "Lucy why do all this scene as if I were part of NASA," Lucy told me to click "maybe if my best friend would answer me, instead of being lost in the dimension Vega and friends. "

I for once in my life I did not know what to say, but after a few seconds I said, "and that only these clothes, I year surprise, to be honest I did years mute, mentally and physically"

Lucy started to say something, but instead of saying what he wanted, look a few seconds and said, in a tone not normal "then how do I look, with these clothes."

A part of me wanted to tell him that I was jumping on me and bring it to bed, another part was telling me that have already taken and that are heterosexual, so I thought.

Feces head cross in my mind, Lucy makes me do strange things in my thoughts, I do not know how to do head cross in the mind, but I think veni head, so I told him what I was thinking less "Lucy stunned me to, I mean, with these clothes on you could have any guy even Beck, really envy you for the moment, as you have a body so attractive and beautiful, and hide it with your sweatshirts and the rest, now that I look at you I get the spiders in the stomach, the My heart is beating fast, I just said the last part out loud, instead of keeping it in my head. "

Lucy had now red face, red as a tomato, seemed lost in the labyrinth of Daedalus, Lucy really a positive influence and educational for me, after a dozen seconds the smartest thing I took my stuff and I ran mene leaving Lucy with his thoughts.

After 15 minutes

I was drinking a coffee, luckily there to soak a crowded cafeteria, so Lucy will not see me here, I hope you do not let her die of embarrassment, I put the worst idea that I was a lesbian love with her.

Maybe I'm in love with Lucy, I mean I know Lucy for a lifetime, I do not know how many times my aided by small, often when I had problems, I wrote to Lucy and she always found the answer, she really needed me, I am that I I needed her.

Lucy makes me feel different, in the sense that I should not always be so hard and scary, plus I open more to her than to Beck.

If Beck knew that I had not the courage to go out with him at the beginning, but after that Lucy wrote to me as usual his response, which helped me a world, eo won Beck.

Actually I went to Hollywood Diablo Arts, just because my Lucy encouraged to go take a test.

Those who want to cheat, Lucy seems fragile, but it lasts like a sapphire and a diamond.

I am hard outside, but inside are soft as wool.

Why is love so complicated, I mean, I had always had a liking for Lucy, perhaps this sympathy and become something more.

Yesterday I saw the first time in four years, but in those four years was my acanthus with his advice and telling me her opinion, not even three hours ago, I thought this stuff about Lucy:

Who does not want a girl like Lucy, and cute, very smart though wrapped pretends that he knows less than he knows, and a good listener, a good memory, and on time, do not spend money on clothes 24 hours 24 hours, to common interests as many kids comics, video games ..., seems to know to base herself, using her strength and her ability to put fear.

Now I can add that Lucy and:

Beautiful, he likes to help people in acanthus guide as majestic animal flies in the air, a hair superb, amazing eyes, knows how to make me smile, laugh, a good influence on me, a physical divine and strong but also fragile stretched out in time, like when I talk about obscure things.

If I think about it very well, Beck a lot in common with Lucy, year hair superb, amazing eyes, healthy me smile, laugh, year good influence on me, a physical divine.

Wait a second, I went out with Beck for three years, only because he had all these qualities as Lucy, means that I went out with a kind of substitute for Lucy, and just now I found out, I'm stupid.

The more I think, the more sense to this stuff, maybe my subconscious did all this because he knew that I was in love with Lucy with time, and so when I met Beck, and was like finding Lucy, but he and a she.

This is the reason why I felt so strange with Beck, I was wrapped turn your break and do arrabbiarlo for anything, it means that deep down I knew that Beck was a substitute, for a crush impossible at the time.

I was looking for a way to separamene, but without the real Lucy, are shed with Beck.

When Beck and came out with Vega, at that strange event, the veterinarian, with all those people who said their opinion, I felt really good, when Beck was near Vega, I felt strange, as if a stone had been raised but also a gap had risen.

Why do I find all this stuff now, what's all this, Lucy certainly will hate me if I say that I'm in love with her, Lucy certainly will not want a lesbian friend, that stupid to create a replacement for her.

In these moments I wish I died, I have that Vega was one of his crazy plans to save the situation.

After 5 minutes of positive and negative thoughts about if stretched

I just finished my 7 café, I really feel like shit, an idiot, a bitch, a freak of nature.

When I was about to take my eighth coffee, it happened that Lucy sat acanthus to me, was not happy that Lucy was gone, but I was sad that it was in front of me, and I did not know what to say, maybe I should tell him the truth.

I tried to say something, but Lucy put a finger to my lips, and said in a tone more gentle and sweet as possible "Jade for our own good, I want you to answer honestly to these questions, please do not run away like before, I just want to understand what's going on between us, please stay, "Lucy feces of puppy eyes that made me say" YES, I stay here, to fix things. "

Lucy before you say something, took a handkerchief and wipe my tears, I, even I knew that I had cried, then smiled and said, "you should not cry, does not suit you, and if you go on like this would spoil the work of Aphrodite."

I felt confused, happy, a little 'surprise, but I'm happy that Lucy will behave the opposite of how I imagined.

Lucy stopped to wipe the tears, then I begin to wonder:

- Jade you still like Beck, I have you feeling as if the flame is extinguished and

- I'm pretty sure what was with Beck, and I over for Moneto

- Jade you I like you, I like you I like you as the Doctor Who likes the TARDIS and River Song

- I'll flat plate, as Cat-Women like Batman

- Now it's your turn Jade, I hope it will be of good questions

I was surprised by the actions of Lucy, everything looked good trope for my tastes, but I had to finish this game of questions.

- Lucy yourself to something against lesbians and bisexual people

- Jade really, I have no problem with people who are bisexual, heterosexual, even with the mutants, I lesbian, but I prefer the term of girls who are attracted to other girls.

- Lucy you I like you as a best friend, I like your girlfriend

- I did not think Apple would ask more, I wish you would stay with me, as a girl, before speaking, we hold machina go somewhere more private to talk.

After 5 minutes, the machine Lara Galindo

Lucy started the engine of the machine and said "Jade will talk soon, but first we have to get in a private place, and do not worry, you do not buttero, beat you, insult, I thought you had anything bad would happen if you're attracted to scoprisi girls ".

After a half hour of driving

Lucy took me in the middle of a choline of the distant outskirts of the city, we sat on the capota machina.

Lucy me if his hand over mine, and gave me a kiss on how much and he said "I come to this place, when I want to be alone, when I want to think about something important."

Then I look at the landscape, you could see the whole city Los Diablo, from a distance it looked so small and innocent and safe, Lucy said, "this scene and the second best thing in the area, after you"

I was a bit 'confused about how Lucy acts, but very happy that Lucy did not hate me, but even I would like girl, surely I should break up with Beck, but now I had to concertarmi this.

I walked more Lucy, and unknowingly put my hand on her thigh, Lucy ceased to look at the view and said "Jade is not the kind of girl who has sex on the first unofficial meeting".

My facts was red with embarrassment, I meant that I did not want to have sex right away, plus they are virgin, although motions think that they are not. "

Lucy had a little laugh adorable, and I said "I do not want embarrassed, Jade just try to keep the atmosphere calm, you know what you went in the fifth stage in record time, what I put some settimina to accept the fact that I picciono girls ".

Then echo the reason why Lucy not to never tried with a boy, she was a lesbian and I did not know it at all, it means that when he was red was not the fault of the heat, I have the food, it was guilt that Lucy had a crush on me, but from how long?.

I removed my hand from the thigh of Lucy and I said, "then if I found out today that I feel something for you, you since the time you feel something for me."

Lucy look at the time on the phone and said, "Yesterday when I went to school, I saw a very pretty girl in the hallway, and later or ascertained that it was Jade West, after I went home, I thought about how we're friends and that you were with Beck and did not seem attracted to girls, until now. "

I did not know what to say, Lucy I liked from the first moment, what I have to say, I have not ever open to anyone, not even with Beck, for once I need to Vega.

Lucy me if an arm over me, and you get close to me, so did Beck spent, but with Lucy I feel most loved and protected, I'm turning into Vega and Cat.

Lucy I look in my eyes, and said with a calm tone, loving but stretched out in time "Jade know you're passing a moment a bit 'confused, I have gone into this stuff, except that I had a crush on the person who had acanthus ".

Lucy deckchairs on the hood and said, "Jade know what, I'm acting like a boy at this time, I am calm and quiet, I can talk to you, but you are right now confused, agitated, lost in your thoughts, you do not know what to say.

Really are good at reading and find solutions to the problems of the people, maybe I should become a psychologist, what do you think you Jade ".

I did not know what to say, Lucy coma can do this thing, I do not know what to say, I do, I gave myself a slave on the head and said, "Lucy are confused for the moment, I do not what to say and do, do one of the your numbers to find the solution to my problems. "

Lucy got up from the hood and you sit in the machine and said "let's go to the Jade movie marathon Scissors is about to begin between 48 minutes, definitely after three films, you'll have the answer, you just do not think wrapped and wait for the answer to come to you" .

Note author

Cosa succederà Jade e Lucy strano insieme , ho Jade si renderà conto che Lucy e solo una amica , Lucy impazzirà quando Jade si fermerà con se.

There will be a kiss three of these two girls, out of the ordinary.

Ps. Anyone who wants can send me a criminal OC:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Dresses super-villain / a:

Regular clothes:

Character:

History:

Powers:

True identity:

But:

Hates:

He is afraid of:


	8. An evening with Destiny and several mome

div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" After several hours of marathon of horror films, like scissors /span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"It was a style="color: #336699;" href="x-apple-data-detectors:0"21:42, Lucy and I have just left the marathon of horror films, Lucy was holding me by the arm, a little 'strong for my taste, but I liked this little soldata definitely should become a psychologist, as he does remains a mystery to me./a/span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"All the time the film scissors, Lucy made a few things, shouted at, I held tight with fear thing my loved one world, said things like "do not open that door, do not go to the" in-between that Lucy would jump on him to me, I at least calmed down, still do not know to express myself, but I know to say something now.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The evening was just sort, Lucy increase grip strength, I'm not surprised, Lucy had never been a big fan of horror, maybe I should have said that the film was each of the scariest horror of the world, and that won the Award of the horror of the anus to 6 times in a row.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Now at least I know that Lucy and I, we're in together, not officially, we only go to an unofficial appointment.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I decided to have some fun ', so I took my boots from my scissors, and after the shooting showed, Lucy let his grip and pushed me, after he recovered from the shock, stood close to me, and told me an insult -complimento "Jade're sick, sick, but luckily you're nice and beautiful."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"For the rest of the way Lucy was attached to me, I liked it a world, we arrive at machina is Lucy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy said to me, "Jade then see if I can beat my speed record for potarti home, and go to my house as soon as possible, before a psychopath is to search for prey," I put my seat belt and then I said, "Lucy if you do not mind I can stay in your home for the night, the stupid My parents definitely strange to work fine a style="color: #336699;" href="x-apple-data-detectors:1"at 10/a am, and I do not want to stay one more night alone, more do not want to do anything with you a bed. "/span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy look like blushing, but with the little light there was, not faces very well his face, Lucy punched me in the shovel, then a little kiss on the cheek, and said, "Jade well stay with me for the night, but try not to make me climb the hormones in the head, I do not want to do things with you on the first date. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was happy for once I will have a different night, the usual eat, movies, clothes, sleep, I think I smiled, I felt, I think the word would be happy, I'm happy right now.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy started up his machine and went to his home in a quick illegal, really the cops if they were awake would have something to do.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a half hour of racing machine at speeds above the legal limit span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy I carry on the outskirts of the city, specifically in the area of the forest, I began to think that maybe I should invite Lucy to my house, I had to go to his house.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few minutes we arrived at what might be called a large villa - the media, there was a 2-storey villa, with four windows above and two below, in front of the door were the stairs, and after wax an old fountain, the villa was surrounded by a metal gate with the tips up, covered with plants, many of them had thorns, the villa looked old, the only new thing was I compete.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After we passed through the gate, parking Lucy I compete in the machine, and I waited at the door.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy had put in front of me, with a smile opened the door saying "first beautiful girls, I extremely beautiful girls."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy if this continues, I call it by a name of true love, however I entered, Lucy scream "Jason are in cash," Lucy told me that his brother certainly is doing something in the attic with his works of art, in between Lucy me took a tour of the house, in front of the stairs to enter was carrying above, right instill was in, the room of hosts, acanthus was the bathroom and the room of his brother.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"To the right was the room of Lucy and its own bathroom, and an empty chamber, the ground floor was left two connected rooms which was the library of 8a grandmother of Lara, to the right was the kitchen and the lounge.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After the tour improvised purposes, Lucy and I went to his room, I wonder if her room and was like a child, I renewed in style more mature.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"We had arrived in front of Lucy's room, the door was a blue Tardis, I'm spending time with my girlfriend trope if we're together?.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy opened the door saying "welcome of my sanctuary - Tardis without the thing dimensional and travel time."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I entered the room of Lucy, the walls were covered with pale blue, had a double bed that had a pool with dolphins, I hate the Dolphins.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The rest of the room was the drops Lucy, there was a large tv with under a ps3, Wii U, Xbox, Xbox One brand new, a lot of video games of all genres fantasy, action, mystery, sci-fi, adventure.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After I looked at the desk of Lara was near the window you could see the back garden, there were not sure how many red black, death, a garden for my taste.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The desk was normal, except for the fact that he had several padlocks at some points, but who does not put padlocks to the most precious things.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Above the desk there was a lamp, a mini Tardis, a sonic screwdriver on a small pedestal, and definitely one of those limited special editions in the world, better not touch.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"A pile of drawings with some things like red, fruit, people, places, others were with super heroes like Batman, Red Tornado, SuperBoy, BatGirl.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Others with the super heroes of life will be like the X-Men, the Avengers, the Fantastic 4, the SHIELD, Lucy really had a gift in the design, I wonder how it can have as many as 8 drawings with The Guardian Of Los Diablo, if no one as well?.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Surely improvised with drawings of professionals tv, too or seen the drawings on TV.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"On one side of the room there was a mini-library of books and DVDs, but mostly comics and DVDs with scifi Dotor Who.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"There was a wall of some kind of plastic with calms under a pillow, what will?span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The rest of the room was standardize, several rugs chubby, the white cabinets, filled with sweatshirts and Jens, trening, nothing with short sleeves, I have a skirt, Lucy really dresses like a boy, except that the boys not years such beautiful hair . span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I look after the interests of Lucy's room, jumped on his bed, I behaved like a child, what's missing now I do braids with Lucy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"A ridiculous idea for hundreds of reasons, the bed was extremely soft, a few seconds later it happened that Lucy jump near me, again felt the spiders in my stomach, because it had to be so beautiful Lucy.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy after around towards me, and looked at me with those beautiful eyes, was going to give me another kiss, but this time I did the initiative, so went over my lips and we bacchiavamo, I felt like I was in seventh heaven, the continuous kiss for a full minute, but to me it seemed to last at least one life.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The moment here we have separated the lips, Lucy seemed very happy, but also sad, so I said, "that there Lulu, do not you liked the kiss."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I called Lulu, really I'm turning into a girl 100%, after those words, Lucy smiled and said "I thought that to you, do not you liked Jady", then Lucy gave me a kiss, but this was ten times more beautiful, perhaps because of more hard.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But good luck and always followed by bad luck, because his brother Jason coming into the room and had her mouth wide open, after they gave him a slap on its own, he said, "Lara, because I said that we have guests, especially a guest and that "Jason pointed to me, I was embarrassed to death, and if possible, Lucy's brother saw my kiss.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I tried to avoid the gaze, Lucy really makes me look like a different person from the usual cold Jade West, fearful, without fear, without hesitation; But Lucy makes me my opposite, loving, smiling, happy, friendly, with indecision.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy interjected saying "Jason Met Jade almost my girlfriend, and complicated," Lucy seemed uncomfortable with this thing, more than me.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason seemed very confused, but said, "Lara are confused, the girl you had a crush, it was with a boy name Beck, and elle attending boys instead of girls, for this reason yesterday to scream in frustration" Hahhahh has! , Damn hormones that make me exaggerate, really start to go crazy, Jade and only friend ever, period. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy gave a slap to Jason, who said, "Lara you give me a slap to the day, I do!".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy gave him a second slap, and said in one of his menacing thunder "Jason you're lucky that you do not choke at this time, but if you continue to embarrass and humiliate me in front of Jade, I swear on my comic book collection, you unmount like I was a tie. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason looked ready to run away, I fall to you of terror, but said, "then Jade and you, you are a copy, I know how successful this fact extremely happy for my little sister."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy took a deep breath, but he said in a calm tone "# 1 Jade had a crush on me, I had a crush on her, we went to a 2 unofficial appointment today, 3 Jade is the night here, his parents Stano away for the weekend, n.4 not knocking, when you enter a room, # 5 dinner when it's ready? ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason looked confused again, but said, "then dinner will be a little 'small, but fortunately we still turkey yesterday, I hope that your girlfriend likes the turkey with the heel spaghetti".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason went away, but before he said "Jade will stay in the room of guests, today and tomorrow, if it stays on Sunday?".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy closed the door and exasperating, after a few minutes stood close to me, and I said "I'm sorry for Jason, a good heart, but wrapped and problematic, very problematic, but he does nothing against what I prefer."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After he gave me a kiss on guanza, and went to his ps3 console, and put a play on the name unhdercarted den of thieves, and he said "Jade, you get angry if I play a bit ', just that Jason makes me exasperating at times, and the game calms me sometimes. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy really cute and a world, when does the bully, however Lucy looked at the marathon of horror films, which certainly has a world terrified, so I took a controller and said "Lucy there place for a game in two."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy looked ready to explode with happiness, but instead gave me a hug, that I almost broke in two, after that firm said "finally a girl who wants to be the second player, this time I win, you'll be ready Fallen exterminated."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy jump to the consoles and put the game Destiny, Lucy said she was one of his favorite games, after the game is loading, Lucy opened a new save file, sat nearby and looked at me with a look so happy, it seemed that I did a great job with this move.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy let me explain the plot, the human race had colonized the planets, Mars and Venus, after some centuries of war, the human race will shun beneath the traveler, a kind of special satellite, as a patron god from space.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But the human race, sending his guardians, that explore the solar system, to discover the secrets of the traveler and high mysteries, in between the guardians are fighting on the frontier against the enemies that are:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The Fallen a kind of alien white, with four arms, and they are also a kind of ninja, but extremely adaptable, they breathe a substance called ether, no it should be to make the long sleep.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The Hives of insects umanoid monstrous, dangerous if you are in a group, a year to nest inside of the moon, for me are the zombies insettici lunar want to devour the light, years really many problems.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The Vex robots extremely dangerous and lettali, do not communicate with the enemy, you think they are mass produced, and a year read metal unknown, it is believed also that year a sort of kinship with the Exo allies antique mechanical, so ancient not more healthy their purpose. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The Cabal are 2 meters, weighing 350 kg, are a kind of military, who come from another solar system, perhaps by an extended empire, are hard, always wear a suit of armor with a system of gravity, had to the gravity of the their homeland.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After Lucy order to explain the plot, setting, and the enemies, he said, "then Jade as you like the game for now, if you do not have to play, if you want you can go in and watch something salty, but careful to Jason afraid of many things. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Again Lucy and too good to me, do not want me to do something I do not want to, because I was to stay here instead of leaving, as I did with Beck, when there was something sports, machines, and other stuff uninteresting .span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"However think about it, Destiny sounds very good, there are zombies aka Hive that I have to kill as in horror films, there are also a lot of interesting things, I do not believe I'm saying something good on video games.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I caught the controller in his hand and said with toughness "Lucy tell me what to do to kill a Vex".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy smiled a world and said "Jade then what you want to be a titan, warlock, hunter, I am a titan, the direct style and great for me in this game."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I remembered to Lucy, who did not know what are the Titans, Warlocks, Hunters; was very happy to explain to the class of the game were:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- Hunters are the experts in the fighting outside, are skilled snipers, are the most agile, quick, skilled in ranged combat.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy i called the scout group, and also the best baits for the fact that a year armor weaker than the rest of the Guardians.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"-I Warlocks are the magicians of the mystic arts are not fast as a hunter, shooting in a hurry to use again their unique skills, they are also able to use enable healing and tricks on enemies.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy dubbed the Jedi Knights of the earth, but also are the runners to get out and get into fights, and good to have them as friends, especially in dark areas.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- The Titans are the big boys of the team, were the first to fight, and protect the border, are known for great strength, and endurance in combat, are the only ones who resist direct combat and close together, year armor and armored armored, and extremely powerful weapons.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy calls the armored cavalier, to the fact that if there a danger, better to have an armored car with a gun behind you, if you want to have more residue of life in combat, that with the flee.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After I speak also of the class I observed that speaks very well of the Titans, I miro his avatar and a titan, and surely it is because her class, and prefers to make her proud, really fans of the game are a bit 'strange, on their avatar.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy asked me to new class that I wanted to be, and I said that a Sorcerer will be ideal for me, it does not surprise at all, Jade West the sorceress of Destiny.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy showed me his avatar, a Titan was red, it was definitely a she, because she was thinner, white had a rifle in one hand, not a widow's face.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"a style="color: #336699;" href=" . _ " . /_ /a/span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a bit 'too I made an avatar, with the help of Lucy, was a sorcerer male, with a brown robe, and a blue helmet, wielding a rifle similar to the white Titanodi Lucy. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"a style="color: #336699;" href=" . _ " . /_ /a/span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a half hour, to explain the rules and strategies of Destiny.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov di Jason Galindospan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I just finished creating the first heel spaghetti with turkey meat, fried with a weapon of my little sister, who fights crime, in the guise of a vigilante man rubber  metal nanobots./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was going up the stairs when I thought about what I said to myself, and I said to myself "For the World Cup of basketball, this is becoming strange familiars with each generation.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I question what will happen if Lara would have children, a group of children super genius who build weapons of mass destruction, using what they find in the kitchen. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I'm exaggerating, Ai Jason, you just have to give these Heel Spaghetti with Turkey Lara and his findazata, I did not think Lara in 48 hours could be a findazata and I can not do in an entire harvest, the superheroes are able to fish girls in time record, although not wear the costume, I cloak windswept.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"When I arrived in front of the room Lara Jade feel talking to Lucy:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "Lucy hit, I'm dying to here, by Lucy push it deeper"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "Jade are firm, if not, I'll go out to push him down, standing still"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "Lucy, you're killing me, hurry up, not just missing, use at least three firm"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "I'm using three company, wait a few seconds"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I was dumb Lara's having sex with a girl with here is only 48 hours, and I left alone even one hour.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"What kind of a teenage sister, I am, certainly one that the hormones in the lead, I hope that does not learn to read minds, with one of his super advanced machinery, otherwise Apple would take a world.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I do not know why, I entered the room of Lucy, instead of finding a scene very embarrassing and private, I found Lucy sitting on the bed with his controller in hand, close to it wax Jade who was playing with the controller.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy even I know, so I keep her conversation with Jade:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "Jade I succeeded the Vex now and instill the ladder, run away now, I restrain him with the gun"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"- "I chapter Lucy, you hold your Vex Minotaur, until I can get the ammunition for the rocket launcher"span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After a few tens of seconds, it happened that the Avatar Jade managed to take the ammunition and shot straight to Vex, who was exterminating the avatar of Lara.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"The missile hits the bust of Vex, I start to teleport back, but the Avatar Lara, the launch of a grenade, and then hit him with the gun, while the Avatar Jade fired from a distance with his rifle.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"In less you say, Lucy scream of happiness "is cursed Vex Minotaur six damn defeated, along with the rest of your group," after those words gave her a hug of Jade, after a few seconds he realized that I was in the room, so he told me "Jason how long have you here, and you do not knock once in this house."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I put the dish with spaghetti heel on the bed of Lara, and said with a sympathetic tone, "Lara are here since Jade took the rocket launcher, and you did see the Vex who's boss, you are a good team even though you would need a Hunter, to increase the firepower of the group by two to three, and the speed with very, plus a third player will be very useful if you are surrounded by the Hives ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lucy took a step controller and apple saying "Jason know if you want to play, just ask it instead of telling us indirectly about how we need a third element."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After many, many games played by Destiny span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"It was a style="color: #336699;" href="x-apple-data-detectors:4"23:30/a am, Jade and Jason, we did not know how many games against the Vex, Beehive, the Fallen, and other players online./span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"After we Scapati by a hair from a trap of the Beehive, where there were a mini army of Beehive Schiavi Schiavi and Damned.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jason after you receive as a reward a new sniper rifle, went to sleep saying "the team Galindo and unbeatable, long live the heel spaghetti, alive Luje, that brings good luck to my Hunter."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I closed the ps3 consoles and mene went close to Jade, who seemed too tired it, I gave him one of my pajamas, and then I said, "No. 1 Jade're a great sorcerer, and even better company, n. 2 hope you will be well on his pajamas, n. 3 good night. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jade took the my pajamas and went to the corner of the room, where he took off his clothes in dark style, and put my pigiamo blue last night.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jade went to sleep in the room of guests saying, "good night Lulu, that Vex you take, and the traveler to protect", then you hear that Jade murmured, "I'm becoming a girl - a fan of games and scifi, and What makes me feel weird, but good. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"So I took off my clothes and even the royal mind, I prefer to sleep without it, and when apple trees are removed, which was succeeded by the Jade Room, "this day is getting to be a great Saturday to a Saturday to die of embarrassment.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I put my pigiamo above me, as fast as he could and said, "let's pretend that Jase 48 seconds ago, I do not exist, so I will have my dentin in place."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jade who had seen a red, did you have dinner in, then said, "Lara before pretend that nothing happened, I did not want any of this to happen, I was just looking for the mattress room of hosts and disappeared, I did not think I'd find you, how can I say, the discovery ".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I felt Embarrassed to death, surely Jason saddle will take a world, so shouts "Jason Jackson Galindo will kill you tomorrow", after my moment of anger, mene I went to my bed and put the covers sweat me, and maybe he said "if you want to Jade , you take my bed, and I the living room couch. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"So Jade crouched acanthus to me, and said "we do so, you and I, we'll be together tonight, for the record we are, I are not together."span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"I turn, and looked at Jade who was acanthus to me, and I said, "we see we've known for a life, you like me, I like you, we're on a date, we are now in a bed together, I saw you in a bikini, you view my bare, I think we're together. "span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Jade kiss me, accidentally kiss my nose, I laughed for this thing, Jade said "what we Lulu, do not like to kiss me for the accident", I answered "Jade was my nose, this and my mouth and for your information Stano your hands on my thighs, not on my hands ", then gave him a long kiss.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;" After Jade took his hands out of my thigh and said "good night Lulu", I said "good night Jady".span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Note authorspan/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lara finally got to the girl he wanted, what will happen to Lara when a new girl will appear on stage?.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Lara will hide his feelings in front of the band Vega, I tell you what proof to the whole world?.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"There will be new enemies, definitely YES.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Ps. Anyone who wants can send me a criminal OC:span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Name: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Age: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Appearance: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Dresses super-villain  a: /span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Regular clothes: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Character: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"History: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Powers: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"True identity: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"But: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"Hates: span/div  
>div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: markerfelt-thin; font-size: 18px;"He is afraid of: span/div 


	9. A new girl and the DS of a hacker

9 Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo

Sunday stage very quickly, several movies, video games, several kisses, Jason was not this much, saying that he had something to do in the room empty, so do not faces all Sunday, at about 9 Jade went home.

It was now 8:10 on Monday and I, I was waiting for the professor Sikowitz come to the lesson, after about ten minutes the band Vega appeared.

Tori sat to my left and to my right Jade, Robbie and Cat have put behind me, Andre misse near Bulls, there was Thracian Jade and Beck.

I hope Jade manages to break up with Beck, before you see that Beck tries for Jade.

In between Tori me chat with me, I begin by saying "Lucy then, to what did in your weekend, I have been torture from my sister, I had to endure his toothache again, the last time I almost went crazy, because the My parents are gone. "

I answered him by saying "I understand how the sisters are, luckily for me I have not heard of Laura for a long time, about four years, going back to your question, my weekend and was very good, a bit 'of shopping, a marathon film scissors, a bit 'of Destiny online, on Sunday and was a mix of film, calm, and some pastime. "

Bulls seemed a bit 'surprised by my answer, and so he said, "then Jade, I do not spend the evening and on Sundays with you?".

I thought Tori, put forth by weighing that Jade and a kind of criminal problem, if that does not pass the time in something dark, is definitely doing something shady.

So I said, "Jade has been present since I went shopping, to the 9 last night," Tori replied saying "Jade as she acted, I bet that in fact something is not good, I have something in the genre Jade".

I am now very confident that Vega, in fact does not know Jade, so I replied saying "Jade and the only bad thing was scaring me once with her scissors, in rest and was nice, a little 'smiling, some small like you on you, but in the end, and Jade was very compatible with my time extra fun school ".

My answer turbo Bulls, because it answered me saying "Jade, Jade West, a tall girl less than five foot seven, blue eyes, hats blacks with a bit of blue, clothes blacks style gank".

I made it to dine, Tori told me "are you sure that Jade, are well, she is usually the opposite of good, not bad bad, but not well well well".

I answered them by saying, "I know her from a life, Tori, I Vega, what you prefer, but we return to talk about Jade, Jade and very complicated and difficult at the beginning, but after a long time begins to open up, I say to my experience.

To become knowledge from second degree to best friends I served three years, placed fourth, 1 week, 2 rounds, 6 hours, 4 minutes, 31 seconds and 9 nano seconds, more Jade me as interesting and not a princess lost in his imaginary world, as was my sister, and a grand number of People that knew. "

Tori answered me saying "what are you, some kind of electronic human agents, how do you keep this information abut, scares me a little 'thing."

I looked at my phone, after Jade was gone away, I went to the Bat-cave / bunker, and I activated a descrambler for decodare the DS of iron, which contains information that pushes a mad genius to assault an entire laboratory, I saw that the super computer decoded to 72%.

Tori exaggerated accounts of his question and I said, "Just a girl are good at math, with a good memory, I trained as a child, with dozens of comics a week."

At that moment Cat scream into a megaphone, where found? , Cat, and a kind of Pinkie Pie, cursed cartoons of my sister, we return to the scream of Cat "Beware of The Shlap, Beck posted that Jade, the left, repeat Beck and helpful, Jade does not kill those who approach Beck" .

After those words all the school girls were talking, shouting, postavano SMS, of Beck, and how to take it, all the girls except me and definitely Jade, left it to her.

Andre told me, "as we do not try with Beck, it seems that all the girls in school I do," I answered directly "to me Beck does not look so perfect, like all girls describe it, in the most at this time I am ashamed that I have XX chromosomes. "

Andre told me "it means I am ashamed that I have XX chromosomes?".

I raised my hands and I motioned to the girls who were writing things about Beck, then said,

"No term genetic means that I'm ashamed that I'm a girl, now that quassi all the girls of the school, they try on one type."

Andre replied "why not lai said so at the first time?", I watched what time it is, but I forgot that my watch and a container of nano-bot, starts thinking about what to say and Andre replied saying "and very simple, because I'm not an ordinary girl. "

Andre smiled at me and said "a strong point, and here no common, but you're definitely different, in a good way."

After Andre purposes to say, his move to cotergiarmi, it happened that Jade appeared in the classroom, all the girls staring at her, all backhoe me, that made them dinners to come near me.

After that Jade will sit to my left, the Bulls try to talk to Jade on Beck, but it yielded the importable.

After Tori, I feel for the eighth time to talk to Jade, I interfered and said "like Jade and Beck went with" Jade is around me and said "so what, I had to argue with Beck, that our spark and dead and that it would be better that we let us, and we remained friends, however, that plans to Lucy after school. "

Tori helmet mouth again, I took from my Borsetto an apple and I used to close the mouth of Vega, this thing did chuckle Jade.

Vega stayed with my mouth shut from the apple, I think it stay that way for a bit 'of time until his brain recharges.

Returning to what Jade said, I replied that I promised to help Jason with his colored sculpture, I was not lying, really I promised Jason that I would help with his sculpture rainbow lamps disc.

Jade seem a bit 'sad, so I said, "if you know Facio some changes to my schedule I would have these options, N.1 maybe I could lose a few hours at home before heading to my house;

Ranked # 2 maybe I could give you a ride, some local you know, to make a quick snack, and if you want to lose an hour or so, I have two with you. "

Jade smiled and said, "maybe we take even one of those chebab, are really deadly."

Vega at that time spit the apple, and said, "Jade like you, talk to Lucy that makes you laugh and smile, and what am I, a ghost dumb".

Jade said, "maybe you're a kind of Vex, but one small and insignificant, and also unarmed," he said after a few seconds "Lucy maybe we'll go tomorrow to spend the time, I feel a bit 'overwhelmed by your positive behavior."

At that moment appeared Beck pushing a monitor, along with Sikowitz.

After Sikowitz put the monitor on the stage of the class, there appeared a new girlfriend, who said, "and this class Sikowitz, and on my first day and still do not know where are the classes."

Beck will sit with Robbie and Cat, the new girl was definitely of Indian origin and American, you could tell the color of Pelé.

The new girl was 1.71 m high, his body was slender.

The primary color of the eyes was a dark green, his hair was blacks.

Brought him in a rough style, had a white streak on the side, the hair come back in half.

He carried a copy of amphibians cute, ripped jeans clear, with a black belt, his shirt was a pattern of vertical stripes in blue and red, with some black star drawn on it.

This girl definitely wearing an American flag-colored jersey, after the mentally described the girl sit to the left of Jade.

Sikowitz Scream "ladies and gentlemen, today we a new pupil, Miss Emily Lancaster", the new girl stood up and said "hello, I'm Emily, and yet this school and very different from the common good in the thick of the word."

After Emily sit, Sikowitz said "now I want to show you something, I filmed Friday, you'll enjoy".

The lights went out, and the screen lit up showing Sikowitz who was filming a bird, later appeared in conceal, the drone Alfa and I that I was hanging on to him after Sikowitz races of the stairs and jump a few stairs of fire, and did zoom 100 %, as I film I I crashed in the department.

After Sikowitz jumping several floors in rubbish bins, ran like crazy spigrendo different types, hitting several pallium, arriving just in time to film, as I was the paddle Ping pong cars.

After Skowitz you climb on a window, and I eat a little pies made raffreddassi using only his mouth.

He was able to use a telescope on the camera lens, to film my reflection of how he managed to crash the Alfa the train.

After Sikowitz was hit with a pot from a lady screaming "thief, thief pies, call the office of the minister of agriculture."

After Sikowitz was rescued from a trash machina, that step of them, after they came out of the machine with different garbage Kolan of bones and some goat intestines.

Sikowitz I film a ten-minute chase, with dogs radius of 8 km, arrival in front of laboratories Waine, did zoom to a person who came out of the laboratory was Oliver.

Sikowitz scream "father of Beck Oliver, later you will be interviewing, otherwise Beck repeat the year in my subject, and will put it in the performances with Bacii with girls, so Jade will kill you later!"

After those words Sikowitz was shot by the police, after many shots and strange questions, Sikowitz managed to film as Dark-Tec was launched by me, in machina police.

After the rest of it was filmed Sikowitz, fleeing police, I managed to lose them through an open manhole, after some hours of fighting mice, and roam the city Sikowitz came out in the middle of the highway.

Finally I avoid being killed by the machines, but a machine managed to hit the room, and the fil. Sikowitz of purposes.

In a few time Sikowitz said "vie liked, I was able to film the Giardiano Los Diablo, in action, shame that the Guardian was like a black car, the rest was all well defined, even the flying robot murderess."

For the rest of time Sikowitz talk about how you feel, affected by many things, when there were no time at the end of the hour, Sikowitz said "Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, Emily, Lara, say the first year which came in streets chin when you have seen my film, covering the Masked Vigilante.

Cat answered and said with a smile, "I think his costume scary, maybe the red would help to make friends."

All watched Cat, I wonder how much gray matter in Cat.

Robbie speak softly with Rex, then replied, "the guy and a thousand times more excellent in all of Robbie, I think the guy with a problem to the pumpkin."

Two points for me, I may have the pumpkin only, and perhaps could be said problematic.

In round Beck was happier until now, he said, "I think the Guardian and a person well-intentioned, is demonstrated by the fact that saved the lives of dad, and the rest of the laboratory staff Waine, but I think there something a little 'sick of doing the hero without super powers. "

Andre said, "I think the guy is some kind of weapon the government, perhaps a copy of Iron Man, I bet a robot and the government, perhaps in the future the police will be a kind of super robot".

Tori did not say the best things in the group "my father said to the guy and kind of a killer of other gangs in the city, and that surely will end after his work will disappear, and will do something shady, but for now I think it has a good heart, if saved those people. "

Jade made the indifferent "to me another crazy, he's doing what he wants, maybe today saves one, maybe today kills one, if I would not be affected, I do not care much."

Emily said, "I do not know many things, but from what I heard, and a vigilante who seeks justice, we hope that will not be a dangerous madman."

At my turn I said just "my opinion and I guy and a kind of Iron Man, with some taste more melee, will have his reasons for doing what he does."

After I play the campaign will go to the course of special effects, like the last time I was the best in the class.

For the next two hours, I did my time in art, by chance, I noticed that Emily was the art course, I talked a bit 'school, and something covering tactics of painting.

She certainly had a very happy and humorous personality, simply put a Cat intelligent, decorated in clothing, who knows the difference between gnawed and gnawed blood I bleed.

Perhaps a bit 'strange, but it was unlikely to be a knowledge of First Instance in no time, I just hope that Jade did not become jealous.

Grazi to the fact that I had the hole now, the last hour, I walked to the parking lot with Emily, I was telling a joke about a cat and a squirrel, in a nutshell, there was the First World War, using only nuts, anger and a team aera of flying squirrels.

To conquer the tree, it was interesting, especially if you imagine a squirrel who spits like a machine gun nuts, who got a massage at the back of the cat, which kills them with the wind to the aroma of tone, greets Emily and I went to mene home, I should say to the Bat-Cave, I have to find a better name (who in an idea, how to name the low, melo communicate).

After 2 hours of work at the Bat-Cave / Bunker

After that I went home, begins now to decode the DS metal, I discovered it was a stick WEB, super mega technology to a level unique in the world, and certainly unique, the work of a lifetime, a criminal genius.

I remained silent when I discovered that Dark-Tec used in the laboratory to load Waine Top Secret information.

Cerano nformation and data of the pentagon, are 1 to 51, SIHELD, data for weapons of Tony Stark.

All the knowledge to create an army super mega technology, in a nutshell Dark-Tec, used a rare moment, when all the world's satellites are aligned in a way that allows you to upgrade a computer to levels imaginable.

Surely Dark-Tec used in at least 10 billion of computer, certainly posted a computer virus, which allowed to connect to the Internet, to enter the computer of the people without it knowing.

Dark-Tec to definitely put the virus in different sever the planets, planned to blow this for a lifetime, and I stopped.

Now I have information about any technology on the planet, now I can create any gagets, shame that all the information is encoded, I will need years to decipher all the bargain.

But thank God that I too am a genius because using my network game or invented, and doing the lying game Dark-Tec, THANK lying to me that I have his computer, and are entered in the network SIHELD

I'm definitely risking vro 80 years in prison for violating servants and information of national security things.

I managed to do KO Entire Network S, IHELD for at least days, and also get the printed images of the projects that interest me, prototypes, notes, what I needed for now.

In addition, I discovered thanks to a massage by an anonymity, that found in the computer of Dark-Tec that there will be a kind of arms sales experiments, today evening.

Dark-Tec definitely wanted to do some shopping, to create and prefectionato weapons that have had, if I did not I'd intruded.

At that moment I was looking for a way to find out more information, it happened that Jason appeared without my mene realized, when he said "what are you doing Lara", I began to laugh and said, I do not know how many laughs Using "Jason, Jason, the front to you, one of the greatest hackers in the world, because I just settle violated the national defense. "

Jason said, "Lara explained better if not begin to die of internal stress."

I put my hand on the shovel and said, "I want to tell Jason that are forced entry in the server of the strength of the largest in the world order, and if you find me I would be in prison at least 89 years."

Jason scream thing, you crazy, I do, I have to leave, Mexico arrival to you, Jason begin to run, as a desperate.

Luckily for me, I locked the doors by pressing a button the phone mil, after Jason calmly told him "Jason calm down, I did not leave tracks, all computers or used, are of 80 years, then I upgraded to mega epic scale, but my computer is not registered.

Each year a passcode and 10 crepitations, not a year epp code to be intercepted.

In more or used different computers in the world, I have a very strong protection, the bunker-Batcave and isolated from the rest of the world.

No one knows where this signal comes, because I spent the signal via satellite in 1367, then I addressed in computers around the globe, and perhaps some of the probe on Mars.

I mean only that will serve at least 50 years until you manage to find the places where it passes the signal, and I want to add the signal going through the space and meet Marti, will take years until you arrive at your destination. "

Jason slapped alone and said, "Miss good hacker, continues to do what you do, but please do not tell me more things that stress will kill me."

I had dinner with the firm OK, then I put the decoding in a basic program, so I could get started on the project Mark II, Alias: the Guardian Volante.

Jason went away, and I began to design the Mark II, the first thing was to replicate the Mark I, was easier than expected when pensasi, I just had to take the prototype of the nano-suit (it kept in the strong house, which is under the round table, even Jason knows where).

The prototype was just kind of a metal skeleton covered with nano-BOT Class Z, the most that could be found based on the black market.

But what healthy kidnappers that force you to work in an experimental weapon with a group of super geniuses, kidnapped from around the world, the quality robotics.

Returning to the prototype, grand part of the systems are to be thrown away, I definitely update the Nano-BOT with different Sofwerd, some thousands of micro chip, several kilograms of Kevlar, the fabric help repairing, parts of a machine, 9 sever computer, many metal plates.

Fortunately in the secret space of the cellar, I put the components I dervish to build and repair new Nano-Suits.

After Jason helped me to bring vro 6 boxes with the necessary and also something extra, luckily my arrived yesterday the package or ordered.

A 50 components that cost on average $ 60,000, thanks so much that there are at least 1678 players of my game in a small region.

At least 400 people a day ask for a bonus of something, and I get $ 5 or €, that use to buy equipment extremely complicated.

I definitely 6 hours of time to work on the Mark II, then I have to go to the sale of weapons.

I have a feeling there will be something big.

my seventh sense is telling me that there will be someone dangerous.

Note author

What will be at stake, who will appear on arms sales, there will be an explosion? , Attacks ninja mercenary thieves?.

You'll find out in the next chapter.

The debut of the OC of Ariel_Jackson_11, will be a deadly bomb for our Guardian, I what?

Ps. Anyone who wants can send me a criminal OC:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Dresses super-villain / a:

Regular clothes:

Character:

History:

Powers:

True identity:

But:

Hates:

He is afraid of:


	10. An illegal sale with a girl ninja and a

10 Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo

The night was just sort, I was still like a statue, watching from here on, as the darkness and the light seemed to disappear.

Steels hands in arias, and breathed the fresh air of the night, I felt like the icy wind brought to me, my night of adventure.

I had to wait for the moment to intervene, information taken from Dark-Tec said that at 9:05 a black limousine flounder in this area, and will bring the mysterious seller aka Mr. $, means that between 2 minutes and 8 seconds, begins the dance, I hope it will not be a slow.

When the limo step, I began to follow between teti, 8 times the limo step in the dark alleys, and other steps that had to make it disappear in the public eye.

Too bad I do not have an audience, I'm the new director of this work, and will stop at the first error.

The black cab took me to an underground bunker, under an old abandoned factory by 20 years, someone knows Playing hide and seek, but I hate to play hide and seek.

Now I know where the sale of experimental weapons, which only come in, I will be easy the only thing that separates me and a port of metal.

Thanks so much to me that I started lying some break locks in my suit, I had only approached the door and my right hand came out of the kinds of small comfort from the company, then or just had to put one of the evening-keys, so I appointed, in the door lock.

And mind Bing, the door was not sealed, the rest of the game was to get the invisible and see what succeed, if there will be something interesting perhaps prederò for more goods, meaning to mark II, would need some giocatolo more.

The place was cold, dirty, without any trace of life, except for a few rats who fights for what remains of an old cheese from the 80s.

Begins to lose the taste for adventure, and to stay with the taste of boredom, but thank God that I arrived at the destination.

I had arrived in a large room as big as a football field for junior, there were 29 millionaires sitting on the chairs, 21 official boss of the city and other foreign bands, had the chairs with a mark of gang charged on it.

I remain of the buyers were definitely people who aspired to power, had that look that did anything to become strong.

The limo parking lot behind the public, from there came out a big man and strong, dressed in a black tuxedo, wore sunglasses.

The guy walked up to the stage, where there were many houses and glassware, all under a white blanket.

Mr. $, I begin to speak into a microphone "good evening, valued customers, today we gathered for you to present the best methods to kill the super heroes."

The audience gave a slight applause, Mr. $ ceno made to stop, then open one of the houses that had the mark of the fantastic four, then took one of the rifles strangest faces.

It was kind of fucile- pump spraying substances and ammunition, Mr. $ presenting the weapon "lords and gentlemen echo to you the CAAF Alias Cola, Anti invisibility, Anti Fire, Kelp enhanced.

This beautiful and made to fight the Fantastic 4:

- Protocol cola, can immobilize the Thing, before it touches you.

- Protocol Anti invisibility, unleashes a substance that emits a GPS system, and also can not go out without hours of washing, the Invisible Woman and now a simple woman.

- If you want to turn off the heat, this giocatolo and for you, the water contains a liquid substance that emits and Aryan, which will transform the Human Torch in a human Fall At Zero Degrees.

- Mister Fantastic without his team, take the kelp in full. "

After that speech a kind of agent concerns I raise my hand and said, "$ 100,000 for the entire stock for Doctor Doom".

$ Signor said "sold, the rest of the stock will be delivered at the end of the sale."

After the sale, the fantastic four, Mr. $ illegally present power weapons, weapons dangerous, explosive ammunition, in short, not weapons for a specific hero, but still very heroes will have problems with an arsenal of-law against their will.

After many of these weapons were given to official Gang city, Mr. $ introduce what he called his precious gems.

Mr. $ throw out the window two swords a blinding white in drops samurai of the 19th century, had a definitely drops open this blade white samurai.

The second sword was black and had a katana, was definitely a rare material because my holder and the analyzer is not found.

Mr. $ said, "If a hero with the power to regenerate wants to kill you, with these two swords would kill him in a second because:

The blade white and pure adamantium, sharp diamond ice, this blade could cut the diamond if holding a master, but in the hands of an average person could tarnish the diamond.

The Black Blade and Carbonadium coming from the remains of the whole world, this beauty can kill Wollverine, if you can colpirgli heart.

But there something else these two swords, have been enhanced with technology top Secret, created by scientists of the area 51, a pity that there are no longer with us.

I put these weapons seem swords but they are very different, more are sold along with these fighting gloves, which can emit a lethal electric shock to those who try to touch only for a second this giocatolo without your permission no longer be able to make a Another mistake. "

At that moment I fall from the roof a girl, who landed with agility to the human limit known, in less than 5 seconds and took his two knives and gloves by Mr $.

Then he said, "Thanks for the gift baby frank, and I do or bring anything to you," after his joke purposes gave a kind of kung fu kick that broke the jaw of the poor Mr $.

Then he took a kind of explosives from one of the speakers and the launch to the public, that ended up literally glued to their chairs.

At that moment a sound alarm and appeared a mini army of soldiers, mercenaries, criminals, in my mind cerano these words "wolves rich, buy a pack, a pack prepared."

Now I looked at the girl who was waiting for something, was 1.75 m high, had an athletic build like those of gymnasts.

Similar to that of Emily, but with some improvements to the abdomen, and legs seemed stronger and well formed.

She wore heeled boots extremely sharp, were blacks and high to the thighs, departed from the thighs of white shorts, which had a black belt with cartridges and white high devices strange, but in a special style cartridges.

He wore a white vest made of Kevlar, also had a silver X designed, but also had the cartridges, which were hidden in the kevlar vest white.

He was wearing a bulletproof vest, made of a special material, similar to leather jackets for motorcyclists.

The giuboto had a style belonging, the vest was extremely thin had spikes like those magicians but larger, the jacket had long sleeves, short sleeves only.

The gloves they had just stolen from Mr. $, was now fixed its measure, came up to the elbow, where a small wax subsides protective gloves were black, had the well-covered metal.

The mask was the color white, covered the entire face, in my opinion had a very similar style with Artemis.

The mask leaving only the mouth discovery, I noticed that her lips were glossy black, in my mind I said "the glossy lips are now also sold to the vigilante?".

His eyes were covered with a material of blue, had some character in common with that of Spider-Man.

Her hats were interglacial with feathers half white and half black, also had two notches on the back made for the two swords, means that already preparing the theft?.

By using the zoom I noticed that also led to the belt behind two semi-automatic pistols, plus discover that in his boots were two guns 2 Specifically, the scanner monster that one of them was a shoot explosives, and the other shoots tranquilizers special.

Giving one more look more accurate observed that he had a knife, in a secret pocket of his shorts.

Meanwhile I would analyze this kind of ninja zebra, it rest samurai sword in theca and wield the katana.

And he went to the first meeting dudes armed, who were firing a barrage of bullets, but it instead of running away, tapping a few buttons secret handle of the katana, managed to divide it into two katana identical, then they were very easy to block the bullets directed to her.

When I get to the thugs, throwing his katanas towards the ceiling, then made a big jump in the air, in the meantime that he turned in the air taken from his belt his guns.

And with a precision shot Olympic fixed, the colo, chest, and the spinal column of the species of needles with a few feathers in blue.

When I land behind them, it happened that the group of guards, fell paralyzed, as if they had been bitten by a cobra.

After the girl ninja put the piston in his belt, and raise my hands in the air, at that precise moment the two katana landed in his hands.

Meanwhile he did this whole scene of dexterity, another group of armed soldiers marched toward the girl ninja, with their electric batons, and the bat full of nails, there was even one with a chainsaw, waving in the air.

The girl ninja got in a fighting position similar to that of Edward Kenway (the main character of Assassin's Creed IV), the first guy who came up with a bat, it happened that the girl ninja block the bat, and kicked him under belt to the guy.

Then cut the bats of two guys who were at his back, after several moves one block for one of three embers, breaking the bones of the legs and arms.

After that there were only three guys armed, the servants only launch a spice of explosives and covered them with a kind of rubber freezing.

But both luck was over now, because the mini army had arrived at their destination and they were numerous and dangerous.

were not sure how many gorillas armed with guns of caliber 65, all scales of the area were vestica foot snipers many of them also had grenades.

The rest of 70% of the guards were armed postole, clubs, electronic devices, even one or two guns, one of them even had a rocket launcher.

A rocket launcher ! , We really are in a situation CFB, What Would Batman, definitely would eliminate one by one the snipers using his diversions, then would use one of his Batarang to turn on the anti fire, then would launch into the air illegal weapons, finally would have a discussion with Mr. $, would hunt down those who command the operation, take tests and would call the police.

Well where to start? , The girl ninja for the moment I would live, plus a master ninja swords with adamantium would make me the night easier.

Then it must find a way to create them a way out, how can I take it out, has more than 20 snipers that hold at gunpoint, and surrounded by the most in at least 20 soldiers and 10 armed gorillas one of them with a rocket launcher.

We see soldiers, missiles, crates, ninja, a raggazza crazy in a nano-suit = breath of madness where are you right now?

What do I do? If I go straight to battle are dead, if I had a stimulating energy at low sugar that would allow an acceleration of speed, shame that Flash (DC character, a superhero speed) did not create the luck of the sugar lightning.

Wait a second speed and a question of who and more, not numbers or weaponry, the Guardian thinks, first step done talking about myself in the third person, according to the Guardian should be more crazy and weird Joker (the enemy number one of Batman), last step to think outside of the box, and even within, but at the same time as a cartoonist.

What I'm saying to myself? After I did all this plan thoughts, punched me in the head, the result was 1 of the proof that I'm going crazy, my # 2 came an idea, # 3 I think there are 60% of the residue that could die.

The punch in the head gave me this formula to win this duel:

speed of the shot + the force of the blow: the resistance of the element of surprise Suit + x for alar, and anti fire + crate full of explosives and electric loaders = a mini fried army and police that makes its way to here.

The first cos I also had to get out of here, and get close to the speakers, it was extremely easy to play, all the people looked at the girl ninja who stood with his hands up.

It took me only a few minutes to prepare the work, I had to only part of the grand place explosives in pinti key, now I have to start the work.

I got to the stage where there was Mr. $ you and just recovered from the blow of the girl ninja, because sin is to attend an explosive show.

Disattivai mode camouflage, and I used a microphone helmet and all screams "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN VI INTRODUCE MY SHOW, THE CALL OF THE $ PRISON".

After my epilogue snapped my fingers, and I begin the show, in a single second more grand put the room erupted in a magnificent show of fireworks.

The stairs with snipers became a pile of iron, the mini grand army blown up, nobody had time to shoot, everyone was running for his life, the girl ninja I take advantage of my distraction to disappear and start a little later behind me.

The girl gave a blow to the Article of Mr. $ crates that ground inert, then put on my right hand and said, "then the rubber man is not only an urban legend, do not expect that I thank you I had everything under control, by the way are Black Shine ".

After these words, I pull out the samurai sword and said, "then Mr. gum answer me how long it takes until the explosive end, and I begin to enjoy myself a world, I really want to use the adamantium."

This Black Shine to need some lessons in manners, but where no answer if perhaps decide to stab me, and I do not need an enemy ninja in this moment.

So I said, "Black Shine recommend you stay here, because in a few seconds the real show will begin and will be electrifying," after these words Black Shine replied "I hate when I have to work with another person, I hope for you that your plan will work if not, "Bleck Shine showed me the sword of the samurai, and caused me to have dinner to cut my throat.

This girl has serious problems with the control of fury, but as said or explosions ended, grand soldiers were unconscious or affected by the floods impact of explosives;

But there were still a numerous group of guys with machine guns, rifles and a rocket launcher.

Now I have to wait for the fire detection system does its part, and so it was, the fire detection system will start to spit water, for my luck most devices of anti fire year received explosives from defects, because instead of spraying a little rain , made out a small waterfall.

In the time that the enemy was trying to get closer to fight, slid through the wet floor, in a short time the place will go into phase three.

It was very fast phase three, one for one of the explosive power did his duty, and all the people who were in contact with the water year received several shocks, no lettale, but will hurt for a while '.

Now that or placed the mini army, using only the brain and three houses of explosives and even electric ones, I have to take care of Mr. and $ to know who organized this whole sale, he is not the face of one who works at things in detail .

Black Shine that was the samurai sword in the hands told me "this time rubber human, you will not receive a sword into the trachea, or you're lucky you got what I wanted."

After these words Black Shine lap shoulders and said, "But the fact work ok, do not think that you will ask for help in the future, or that we are allies, I only have a few open account with a certain Mister Mech, checks the machine's $ ".

After these words, throwing a smoke bomb and disappeared, leaving only its black feathers and white, I said only "Black Shine a character and interesting, and a goal in common with me, Mister Mech you are no longer a myth of traffickers, six Now on my wanted list.

Black Shine a new criminal, I have a kind of female Punisher? Only time will tell. "

What I'm turning into a Jedi Knight, I have weapons that can do the lights, I just have to do something to simulate the force.

Lara concentrated to an interrogation to do, after I gave a slap to return to earth, where reality and strangest of my fantasies scifi.

I wonder what normal people do on Monday nights? I bet you are dying of boredom, while I will die because of my crazy ideas of heroism.

I went to the unconscious Mr. $, and took him to the colo and after that shook him well, threw it toward his black limousine.

The impact did two things n.1 him awake with a very strong pain, n.2 the siren of the machine begin to Play.

Mr. $ I try to run from me, but it definitely had a broken leg and several broken ribs because even squeezed like a worm.

I walked at a slow pace, I saw that there was terror in her eyes, now that there a player of his caliber, can no longer do the hard.

I took it with only one hand, and placed it on the hood of the car, I put my right hand at a distance of 5 cm, and I activated the evening-keys, Mr. $ swallow all his arrogance and courage he had to now.

After a few seconds "scream well, the money is in a black leather suitcase, and the code 4820, there are at least $ 10 million dollars, the keys of the machine are in my right pocket, along with my credit card the year spread code, take anything you want, but do not hurt me, I hurt easily ! ".

I got up from my view, and crashed into the back on the hood, but this time he felt three bones that crumbled after Mr. $ begin to cry, I said pointing the Nic-Shock throat "Mr. $ if you want to have more of a whole bone in your body tell me what I want to know, and just what I want to know, if no bones are broken only good memories. "

Mr. $ ceno did so, surely soon time will begin to call your mom, so I told him my questions:

- "1 tell me everything you know about Mister Mech, or turn into mister where gone, I know and I went into the cemetery where the past and will be buried alive!

- 2 people and your boss, and everything about it, if not you become a pirate without teeth, and without bones, maybe add no hands!

- N.3 thing there in the limo? If there something in there that, if Apple says, definitely do not want to know what you lighthouse. "

What remained of Mr. $, answered me crying to death, what kind of arms dealer and this guy? After stopped crying because I threatened with Nic-Shock

"Mister Mech not ever known, seen, I talked to him, but if a criminal genius, if there's something you want him attorney canvas painting I create, such as weapons for the fantastic 4;

Only people over on top of the power healthy how to communicate with him, grand part of the most sophisticated weapons coming from him, it comes wearing a hyper technological armor, all I know. "

For now I do not lie, so he said "continues, if not your worst nightmare will be just a happy dream compared to me."

Mr. $ continuous with the second question, "my boss and boss of the city a rich man named William Argent, always changing base after each sale, I am only the seller of the put, I do not know what plans have now the boss, but I'm quite sure that will put a price on your head because:

Ai stopped his biggest selling, trafficking in arms are gone, the last time each transport of sweet stuff and disappeared and reappeared in the hands of the police, even the evidence incriminating the band, plus the best buyers are passed out and linked here, I know for a fact that continues William Argent out of its hide and seek, and will do anything to take away from circulation, even use the steroid mutant who works for years, I know that in the Diaven bad side effects, and therefore I am saying all these things. "

I begin to cry like a baby, after a few minutes of pain, I gave him a taste of Nic-Shock and in less than 7 seconds stopped crying and even to breathe.

O had to give him several shots, but caught his breath and said with tears in eyes and teeth on the ground "in a large suitcase the limousine there are the best air navigation systems, plus there are weapons of last series in the fighting plane, there are also several issues on the sales of the last three years, I almost forgot there a cat taken by genetic laboratories. "

Definitely take everything you said, so I gave him the strongest shock of his life, as a result made a long sleep and painful.

The first thing I did and remove the door of the machine and took the suitcase and it was a big one, after this thing also taken the files after I lived a very cat meat, locked in a cage and haunted old.

Criminals are so ruthless even for the helpless animals, took the cat from the cage, after a few caresses her free, after the cat went took the cage and into the head of the unconscious Mr. incastrai $.

The cat that looked at the scene, approached close to me, and curl up on my feet, then made several fused, was one of the most adorable things in the world, after he did the big eyes in sitting position, which I can confirm that cats are the most beautiful of the dogs, took it in my arms and said, "you want to become my michette feline, and you stay in my house, I could use a smart company, and Jason as a cactus wrapped".

Then I said in a lower voice and subtle "I certainly want to be the cat of a super hero, especially of my favorite super hero, I have an idea Miau steal the limo and we transform into a Batmobile, Miau Miau I like to say."

After a few minutes it took off GPS systems and the rest of the useless things of the machine, or docuto work on a way to make the car invisible, it was easier than I had to just connect the power supply to the motor, make some changes to the armor using the nano-BOT as reflectors of light, finally vuala.

I took the keys from the wounded Mr. $, and said with a gentle voice "Gattina come into my new carrot luxury".

The cat salts adhere instead of driver, then I got behind the wheel, and I said "hold on tight cat, that drives like the Ferrari in the world championship."

The machine accelerometers, when we were away from the area, I called the police saying using the modifier voice "Police want to relate an explosion in an abandoned factory, there are gunshots tumors strong, I think there a shootout come immediately."

The police called did, things to do:

- N.1 hide machina I compete in underground

No.2 work to mark II

-n.3 investigate William Argent, to find out more things about Mister Mech

-n.4 occupied your cat, before doing number 3

Note author

Eco yet another chapter, reviews and comments are many like it, really necessary for the creation of Prosimii chapter.

I know the grammar and the vilest, who wants to can send me OC Criminals, Anti Heroes.

Eco sent the OC until now:

Dark-Tec creato da Your Dream

Black Shine creata da Ariel_Jackson11

Thank goodies follows, comments, I leave excisions, invitation really, I insist that you better leave comments, I have other OC.

Send me a private message, I have reviews, if you want to create an OC.


	11. Sikowitz the magician and Bianca Stark

11 Pov in Lara Lucy Galindo

I woke up from a strange dream, there was a white ninja, a limousine and a cat, on a boat fighter of 1980, all sang the theme song of Doctor Who.

Really strange dreams are more spent an evening when you finish work, especially if you are a super hero, I got up from the chair of the limousine stolen, better said borrowed for the long term.

I looked where I was, I found myself in the secret of the house I compete, I compete right under where I keep my machina blue, there a secret ramp that takes you to a secret I race full of things for the machine, or spent all night working on the limousine , to turn it into a Bat-limousine, looked at the clock holographic I was inserting in Bat-limo and it scared me there were only 25 minutes until the school incominciasse.

For the love of Gallefrey (the home planet of Doctor Who) are dead, because I had to work all night in my car from super hero, 1 simply because I want to have an ace in my mechanical equipment, 2 so you'll have to dance what to bring with Jade, 3 where the cat disappeared?.

Problem to be solved later, now the main problem and find out how to get dressed on time to school.

The first so also did was take my clothes last night and I will change over time in here I compete I left the secret, perhaps duties call the Furnace?.

La Fornace the place where the Guardian creates his weapons to protect the innocent and punish his enemies, as he could go, but it would be better a device to exchange clothes, anyway

in the next five minutes I got dressed in record time.

I decided to skip breakfast to make it in time to get to school, with a speed equal to that of a hyper active girl jumped into the machine and parts, after a few seconds behind the seat, I noticed that there was a cat with a grasp anti fleas multi colored, with our addressed.

Jason brought as a gift for my apology with that incident to nickname my prefer material pairs and courting.

At the cat liked eating the tone burned, my dinner was some leftover pasta and 3 network salami, however I have a pet I just have to find a name.

The kitten will move instead of the co-pilot and I said with a tone thin "Miaotino Amiaocha, where we go, I hope in a new place, where weirdos like the monkey prevoluta named Jason Miao Miao I like to say."

If I had a girl I would think not to take a cat, if not become as an old woman with his army of cats, maybe I should create an army of super felines with nano-suits.

Imitated the voice again for my cat and I said "Lara strongly urge you to sleep a lot more so you never have strange ideas, like Fatorgenrs, to get the joke Farm Avengers, animals with super powers, mood from animal."

After several moments of banter with animals and overcome the legal speed

I arrived just in time, there were only five minutes to start the time Sikowitz, so I took my bag and a whistle improvised for cats, Jason to need less free time, just missing that makes clothes for the kitten.

Hopefully I will not have in the future Jason old lawyer-artist-king of weird cats- died alone with her cats.

Took a look at the cat that was following me to my right and I said "if I answer with two meow I consider normal, one meow equivalent Lara need more sleep, three miao Lara Lucy Cristina Galindo must stop talking alone with you the third person, I have with your friend animal, four for the second and also the last. "

The cat sat next to me, they crouch in the leg and never did different cast, so I took it with my hands and put it in my bag, leaving it looking school with her pretty face from my bag.

When I arrived in class Sikowitz sends Vega stood close in the third row, Jade Vega was talking, I was losing her around? .

Difficult to understand com lovely girl named West, however, after a few seconds the cat jumping out of my bag and ran towards Jade, in less than a second the cat is curled up in the lap of Jade.

Jade when she noticed the cat said, "who brought to this animal, we already have a symbiotic Robbie stranos Rex, a Cat imprevidibus stupidus smart as this cat only if you take supplements and brain surgery, in freedom we do not need ... . "

The cat made several fixes and gave a chirped, diccene big puppy eyes that made him say to Jade "All you hear if someone else brings another animal I'll kill him with my scissors, in most if anyone knows where the Zoo where Sikowitz scapato and tell me now. "

After a few seconds in Sofia whistle and the cat ran to boast to me, after a few caresses took her in my arms and sat between Vega and Jady.

Jade also gave her a pat on the cat and took his phone and gave an SMS with the text:

because it does not surprise me that a beautiful girl in a creature so adorable.

Meanwhile I read the message Tori approached the cat and I try to give her caresses, the result was that the cat almost morse Tori, that withdrawal of storage b hand.

Jade laughed, gave him a pat the cat who gave in exchange different Fussa then said, "Vega seems that you are not the friend of all, I have this cat tastes good, too bad that not all the other years it tastes so good."

Surely if not stopped this little discussion we were going to watch a show between a

Megas XLR (a giant robot, also the title of one of my favorite cartoons) vs Daffy Dack;

And I do not want to see how Jade crushes Bulls, not without a good reason and some video room.

So I did something that scared and did scream of fear and joy Cat, I did what I did the whole trip from home to school, so I said, with the voice invented for the cat "Hello are Bianca Stark, the new assistant of talented students before rule no fast movements, and I say to you to understand Miao Vega Vega, second rule if you can tell me where to find a box with sand would be grateful "

Cat scream in a tone scared, happy, worried, full of confusion in a few words in a tone Cat, better said in the style Cat Queen of QU low "A CAT TALKING save yourself before you will control the mind using the balls of wool I have toys of mice, I know of my experience.

A CAT TALKING perhaps magical powers and will do my normal brother, you do not want to know who ate the lamp last night and now if you throw your finger make the light with the eyes and mouth.

WAIT I DISCOVERED the secret of Lara, a double bonus, definitely the Guardian and LEI, the cat definitely someone cloned Tony Stark in feline form, true to an army of Iron Cat Girl ".

All were watching Cat as if he had just returned from a jungle, the jungle of the stupidity of Pinkie Pie (a pony crazy cardboard My Little Pony).

But the thing that scared me was that he said in the most strange that I have a double bonus, I wonder what he would do if Cat was more stupid, I smarter?.

After the moment of Cat almost catches me the secret, Tori gave a shortage slowly to Bianca, you hear the comments of Jade on the cat to lose its good taste in record time.

Tori after a few seconds he said "Lucy where does this adorable cat, and why lai called Stark?, Mica and not a super animal".

Before answering the question of Tori, I looked on the phone what he was doing my super computer, should find the signal of the telephone receiver of Mr. $, the coward even know that it took when it hits the cage Stark.

So find out where they come from all calls of criminals, so I can intercept the call on big fish, and before long I'm going to visit a Boss criminal who wants to run away from my other ego.

Anyway I replied telling Tori "I found the cat in a cage at the edge of the road, the poor thing his former boss did not treat her well, and I decided to call Stark because it seems a cat smart, smarter than some Cat".

At that moment Sikowitz appeared in a cloud were screaming "courses are figs magician!", After which there was a loud applause from only took away a stick of ceremonies and said "hello guys and gals who want to learn from me, today I give you a brand new task. "

After spitting three walnut Cocos, and pull out a hair of a pig thorn magician, did something strange that I can not explain said focus cocos and said "as a task you have to create a comic book, and a good one and that / 4 of your vote of the media, the list of your cronies are in your pockets. "

And after these words, each of us want to pull out of the pockets a list, as did this crazy Sikowitz this trick and not want to know, magic and one of the things that I will not meddle.

The list I said that I do team with Vega and West, my girlfriend and her enemy / friend, will be a strange week, and I say so, and I'm a teenage super hero to borrow at a limousine that is about to become a Bat -limousine and talk if stretched to the third person.

Sikowitz did after something more strange, he made sure that his voice came out of the hog thorn and said "the school for now and over each group go to work, and focus cocos presidus".

At that moment he felt a strong megaphone transmitting this message "are the principal, the school and we ended possessed by an army of so thorny, andatene away!".

And miraculously Sikowitz disappeared into thin air, and deceive even the whole class is meeting

in the parking lot of the school, all went very happy with their machine hoping that the school does not incominciasse for a long time.

After a while, 'I was just me, Jade, Tori and Bianca Stark in the middle of the parking lot of the school loner, Tori for talking on the phone with her mom talking to the strange magician Sikowitz and the school closed for who knows how, when the purpose of speaking said, "then if the school is closed, we have long time, before we begin we finish first, but we hold to go to my house Trina is singing, and if we fly live domiamo still not come close to 3 Km far."

Jade purpose of watching the trailer for a new film of horror and said, "my house is not going because we lay there in my chest, but I know a place where we lay find an excellent draftsman, a library of comic books, and even a comedy show Live, and is located in a house in the woods where I can trust each buried Vega ".

Vega took a step back and play with the company for a few seconds and then said, "where this place where we will find a cartoonist, comic information, and evidence that you are a girl with psychological problems."

Stark taken from the ground and put it in my bag and said, "Tori the place here and we will go home, but there are three rules if you do not respect Jade bury you in my garden the red black new year need fertilizer; rule no. 1 What happens in my house is my house, rule # 2 do not touch my things without my permission, you are careful to rule # 3 Jason and able to set fire to the water, if you respect these rules do not have to build a crime scene. "

Tori took his phone and send about 16 messages, then said, "Now I believe that you and Jade are best friends you have talent to threaten people."

After that we get in the car with Jade to my right and behind Tori, Jade said with a smile "Lucy before going to your house we go get something to eat, I skipped breakfast today, cursed parents who forget to buy food, and I almost forgot Vega hold on tight, and atropo Lucy tries to beat the speed record and not be afraid to be taken with the policemen's father Vega and Commissioner of the city. "

After these words accesses the engine and went to the nearest local, with b '250 km at the time, and maybe a Vega with the green face.


	12. Chapter 12

12 Pov Tori Vega

Finally we arrived at the home of Lucy, after I vomited for three face thanks to the curves and the excessive speed that Lucy try to make it look like the speed of snails and succeeded with my 4 vomiting.

And I broke the record of vomiting in the city, I threw up in the parking lot of a fast food, the sports car that was a guy who smells like regurgitated tone last night, in the middle of the road, and in the forests of the city.

Lucy made me get down with Jade, until she parks the car in I compete when prohibiting the house of Lara said, "This girl lives in a mansion haunted", Jade pushed me to the front door saying "Move Vega, try not to vomit on steps, and for your poor old culture and a villa in the Gothic style, because my parents are not home so a year?. "

When Lara arrival with the keys, I wonder "Tori if you want you can throw up in the garden, the flowers would need fertilizer," I answered them saying annoyed by the banter with vomiting "no I think I can throw up in command Lucy", Jade is intruded in the discussion and told me with his evil queen smiled "if you expect one of your snacks huge, we'll just hit you in the stomach, then repeat the process until you learn to vomit in command, I offer voluntary to hit you."

Took a few steps closer to Lucy, for whatever reason Jade seem angrier than usual, fortunately for me Lucy opened the door and I ran inside, before I kill Jade.

Follow Lucy in her living room and the fact there was a rainbow of colored Christmas lights, and underneath it cerano 3 snowmen made of globes disc multi colors, more wax in a note attached to the TV wrote with warm gun.

Lucy took the card after a few seconds we said "Vega, Jade, the clown of my brother will stay until late in the tribunal to work in a casso divorce, we have the house all to ourselves."

Lucy turned on the TV and went to the kitchen where we said "Jade, Tori want a lemon tea, chamomile I almost forgot Tori if the trade channel, tell Jade to tie you and throw you in the ceiling where the'll turn in my bag boxing , the new one has not yet arrived, "Jade smiled after these words.

So me and Jade we sat on the couch, and we square the channel 9 where Jackson James Jonah and present what happened yesterday greenhouse, "Ladies and Gentlemen, last night, the Guardian of Los Diablo aka # 1 threat of East Coast of the USA, returning to the events that happened last night, it seems that the threat in fact a new blow, this time attacked and tortured a large number of civilians. What they wanted to buy some invention by an anonymous seller, and then created along with a partner named Black Shine , year tried to hide their delirious drowning victims and even years electricity used to kill them, here and Jackson James Jonah and I will keep you updated on this national threat. "

Lucy arrive within minutes carrying a tray with camomile tea and some cookies, saying "Lady and chaperone Vega echo to you your drinks." Lucy put the trays on the table, then change the channel on the news channel MTN where c ' it was a TV show named, in the meantime that Lucy was watching his TV show, I watched a few minutes of the show, everything was old and covering of the machine to burn, I wonder what kind of friend Jade, it looks more like the kind intellectual - scifi fan - strange, does not seem the kind Jade West gank the gothic evil.

When the purpose of drinking my tea I put in front of the TV and said "Lucy we can talk about the project, for I know almost nothing except that comics are made of paper, and more Jade hates him has died, and does not think it is well that we have to wait for your brother artist-fan cartoonist!. "

Lucy took the remote and turned the tables on the video recorder saying "lucky for you Tori, I have a video recorder so I will not lose a moment of the episode talking to you, but if you want that we began to work, you will need to wait until the end of mechanical remodel limo red "after these words Lucy pushed toward Tori black armchairs with written alive Ai Carly.

Jade took advantage of the moment to say "Vega, Vega, Vega small and stupid, just a big stupid trying to stop a tv show of favorite Lucy", willful these words Jade you sit close to Lucy, and listen to what to talk about on the show Lucy, especially on the changes of the physical appearance, even if it called him phenotype.

When the TV show ends, I was counting the number of Christmas lights and arrived at 198, the best friend of Jade got up from his chair and said, "Vega for your information there are 1038 christmas lights, and do not touch the puppets blades hard, until I bring the need for the project of the great magician Simowitz crazy Los Diablo ", Lucy did have dinner at Jade to follow and so the two best friends went up the stairs.

After that it's been more than ten minutes I got tired of waiting, so I went into the room of the Lucy and I found something that I could not believe, Jade West was reading a comic book Batman, and Lucy was pulling out several boxes full of comics and other things.

Lucy looked at me from the corner of the eyes and said "I think that Tori will have to wait a little longer ', take a balloon and made as part of Jade", so I took a comic with some Martian Mahunter from the library of Lara and begins to light .

Pov Lara Lucy Galindo with 10 minutes in the past

I went into my room with Jade behind me, definitely the hormones teenagers I dano this idea tales, but Vega is not smart enough to realize that I have a chemistry and Jady romantic.

So when Jade closed the door, I avicinai to it and gave him a passionate kiss, but for some poblema it did not return the sentiment.

When I became aware of this fact I stopped kissing her and said, "Jady what's wrong?", Jade misse against the door and I said, "Lulu, Lara is not the appropriate time with Vega nearby, if it so scoprise my reputation would be destructed, and they know how the laughter of the class. "

After these words I began to feel sad inside, thanks to old memories of bullies and teasing about my personal style and do, plus there was the sense that Jade felt embarrassed me, and maybe it? Can not be broke with Beck.

When I pulled out the different boxes with my comics a bit 'less preferred and no autograph of the creator and designer, who succeeded Jade sat next to me and looked at me for a few seconds, then she said to me, "Lara thing there with this look? "I answered" do not know what are you insinuating Jade. "

Jade took me by the hand and dragged me over to the bed, where he forced me to sit down, then told me other question "why are you so Lara demolished?, I said something wrong", crosses his arms then I said, "I did not know that to my girl I know shame on me. "

Jade approached me and said, "Lara I'm not ashamed of you, I am ashamed of myself, I do not know many would respect if they know that I taste so good," I began to smile and said, "Well, well Jade to win, I made you smile and feel good, you deserve a reward. "

For the next five minutes I Jade and we kissed, after you hear the wrens stairs Vega knew that was going to come here, so I jumped into the boxes with cartoons and Jade took a comic Batman, when I enter the room you do not see Tori nothing my chemistry with West.

Pov di Lara Lucy Galindo this

Meanwhile I took the matter to the work, who were my favorite comics several sheets of paper and two notepad, Vega begin to devour my books with green Martian.

For the next few hours Vega, Jade and I have been working on a scheme for 'a super hero of New Jersey, a kind of masked Executioner trying to find out why his parents were murdered, but mostly I explained everything to Bulls I know the DC universe, especially on the Justice League.

When beginning to work on the super powers of the character that would be a kind of armor technology that turned into a backpack.

Suddenly you hear Jason park the car, Jason When I enter the house shouting "are home-loving sister of Italian pizzas", after 10 minutes in which Jason will definitely change his clothes as a lawyer.

Jason later in my room without knocking, surely kill him later, but you feel the unique smell of pizza Lorenzo, I moved abruptly toward Jason hiding something back.

I waited only 6 seconds to tell him "Jason how many times have I told you not knock! But not transform you into my bag boxing, if not at least a pizza Kebab and a daisy with potatoes and gravy much," Jason with a smile on face shot from behind 4 pizzas family pizzeria from Lorenzo then Jason scream "guess who won in the case of weeks, it means that the evening of pizza and the marathon of episodes NCSI Los Angeles and arrived today!, the more I see that in your girlfriends I'm here, it means that you will also have a white night!, I heard that the school was overrun by raccoons thorny. "

After a kebab pizza margherita and half eaten by Lara and many episodes of NCSI Los Angeles

Jade and I were sitting together, Jason was watching TV with his mouth full of pizza with mushrooms and mozzarella, I can not stand mushrooms, eco Jason because it always takes a.

Vega looked at me like I was finishing the second pizza and family with a gaze focused I wonder "Lucy as you manage to eat so much?", I answered only "one of the many mysteries of the universe Bulls."

A few minutes later the phone rings and it's Tori went to the kitchen to talk to one of his parents, when Vega order to speak with the mother she looked ready to cry, I ask him "Tori what happened?", Vega took the his bag and said, with a tone more agitated and you feel sad in my life "and my father in the hospital, and success that there was an attempt at some Beltran West was declaring that a theft of one of its members, my father managed to protect him and was seriously injured!. "

Jade also it seem upset and said in a frightened tone, "Vega said Beltran to West, for once I did well not to stay at home," Jason stood up and said, "Vega and Jason West to Mobile we have a hospital and a home West to go!. "

After several minutes, Jason, Tori and Jade you are prepared to go to the hospital and also the residence West even to the police station.

Jason insisted that his sister should stay at home, do not go out to a hospital and a police station, the thing I got angry that he treated me like a child.

But before you walk out the door said "Lara recalled that the Marka WINGED of my shoes are from chemical wash."

For once Jason did something clever I said "Lara reminds Mark winged", it just means that the Guardian Los Diablo is about to take flight.


End file.
